Neuer Chef, neues Glück
by SuzySorrowLess
Summary: Eigentlich ist es ein Glücksfall, Strauss ist weg. Die Neue, Rosslyn Baines, ist perfekt für den Job, leider verlieben sich Hotch und sie in einander, ohne zu wissen, wer der Andere ist. Nach einer gemeinsamen Nacht beschliessen sie, die Affaire zu beenden. Das Leben hat andere Pläne, Roses Tochter bekommt Probleme und Hotch ist als Ersatzvater gefragt. Und das ist nur der Anfang.
1. Chapter 1

** Hallo, schön, daß Ihr mal reinschaut. Hotch findet hier eine neue Liebe und eine neue, große und chaotische Familie, lasst Euch einfach überraschen. Ich würde mich total über Reviews freuen, ich hab schon mal Plätzchen hingestellt.**

**DISCLAIMER: Niemand der Charaktere aus Criminal Minds gehört mir, ich verdiene keinerlei Geld mit dieser Geschichte, sie dient nur der Unterhaltung. Sollte jemand Rechtschreibfehler finden, so darf er sie getrost behalten und weiterverwenden, es wäre schade drum.**

Billies Schrei tönte durch die Bekleidungsabteilung des Kaufhauses. "Du bist so gemein! Laura würde mich das anziehen lassen! Das ist alles so unfair, ich hasse Washington!" Die 14-jährige stampfte mit den Fuß auf und schubste ihre Mutter weg. Die hängte das Ausgesuchte wieder auf die Kleiderstange und packte ihre aufsässige Tochter bei den Schultern. "Ich werde das nur noch einmal sagen, ich bestimme, was Du anziehst und was nicht, ich werde Dich nicht wie eine Bordsteinschwalbe in so einem Outfit auf die Strasse lassen. Ist das klar? Vielleicht kleidet sich Laura in dieser Weise, das ist aber ihre Sache. Und sollte ich jetzt noch ein Wort hören, hat sich das Thema shopping für die nächsten Wochen erledigt. Ist das jetzt bei Dir angekommen?" Die 14-jährige schwieg, vorerst.

"Was ist eine Bordsteinschwalbe, Dad?" fragte Jack seinen Vater. Der Kleine war aus vielen Sachen herausgewachsen und Aarons Schwägerin Jess hatte Hotch dazu verdonnert, mit seinem Sohn shoppen zu gehen. Ich hasse einkaufen, dachte Hotch und die Szene, nur ein paar Meter entfernt, trug nicht unbedingt dazu bei, seine Laune zu bessern. Jacks Frage machte Hotch baff und er wusste nicht, wie er seinem Sohn erklären sollte, was eine Professionelle war. Die gestresste Mutter hatte Mitleid mit dem sprachlosen Vater und beugte sich zu Jack, " Das ist jemand, der sich Kleider anzieht, die ihm zu klein sind, verstehst Du?" Jack nickte und warf Billie, deren Rock wirklich sehr kurz und ganz hart an der Schmerzgrenze ihrer Mutter war, einen kritischen Blick zu. "Warum bist Du so gemein zu Deiner Mommy?" fragte er sie. "Das geht Dich gar nichts an, aber Deine Mum schleppt Dich bestimmt nicht von Stadt zu Stadt, wegen ihres Jobs",antwortete Billie und betonte das Wort 'Job' wie etwas furchtbar ekliges. "Ich würd überall mit meiner Mommy hingehen, aber mein Dad hat gesagt, ich bin noch viel zu klein um mit meiner Mommy in den Himmel zu gehen." sagte Jack traurig. Hotch warf Billie einen Blick zu, unter dem sie merklich schrumpfte. "Ich denke, du solltest Dich entschuldigen", er klang nicht, als würde er nur einen Vorschlag machen. "Ja Sir" kam es kleinlaut von ihr, "es tut mir leid, Mum. Ich wollte nicht so häßlich zu Dir sein. Und das mit Deiner Mum ist schlimm, Kleiner." Billie drückte Jack spontan und versöhnte ihn sofort. Rosslyn war froh, daß ihre Tochter doch noch bewies, daß sie ein gutes Kind sein konnte. Sie klemmte sich eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr und schenkte Hotch ein warmes Lächeln und ein geflüstertes "Danke" "Schon gut"," sagte Hotch und lies seinen Blick über sein Gegenüber schweifen. Sie hatte dunkle Haare, fast schwarz, bemerkte Hotch ; wie alt mochte sie sein? Maximal vierzig, wahrscheinlich eher Mitte dreißig, und doch konnte er leichte Spuren von grau in ihren Locken erkennen. Sie trug eine türkisfarbene Jeans mit passendem Shirt, ihre Kleidung unterstrich ihre Figur sehr vorteilhaft. Sie war kaum geschminkt, wie Hotch feststellte, das war aber auch nicht nötig, allein ihre Augen machten ihr Gesicht zu einem Hingucker. Rosslyn war sich klar, daß sie gerade abgecheckt wurde, er war dabei nicht aufdringlich, eher vorsichtig interessiert. Auch Rosslyn gefiel, was sie sah, ganz eindeutig. Sie fühlte sich sofort von ihm angezogen. Er war groß und schlank, seine dunklen Haare waren akkurat und kurz geschnitten. Er strahlte Ruhe und Vertrauenswürdigkeit aus, und etwas, was Rosslyn kannte, ihr Vater hatte den gleichen Ausdruck, damals, als Rosslyn so alt war wie der Junge und ihr Vater ihr sagen musste, daß ihre Mom nicht mehr nach Hause kommt.

"Kann ich mit Billie ein Eis essen?" Jack zupfte seinen Dad am Ärmel. Die Kinder waren den Erwachsenen einen Schritt voraus und hatten sich schon vorgestellt. "Ja bitte, Mum", und an Hotch gewandt," ich bin total nett, echt", Billie wollte keinen Ärger mit Jacks streng blickenden Dad riskieren, er jagte ihr einen heiden Respekt ein. Hotch warf einen fragenden Blick auf Billies Mutter, Rosslyn zuckte mit den Schultern. "Dort drüben, wo wir Euch sehen können, in Ordnung?" "Ja, Sir", sagte Billie, steckte Aarons 5$ ein und nahm Jack bei der Hand. "Sie nennt nicht mal ihren Vater "Sir"", grinste Rosslyn, "Sie müssen sie beeindruckt haben." Sie hielt ihm die Hand hin, "ich bin Rosslyn", sagte sie. Hotch ergriff ihre Ausgestreckte Rechte, "Aaron", er erwiderte ihr Lächeln kurz. "Sie sind also nicht aus Washington", es war eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Aaron fand, sie hörte sich ein bisschen an wie Will, JJ´s Mann, nach tiefem Süden. "Atlanta, ich bin aus beruflichen Gründen hier in D.C., mir wurde eine Leitende Position angeboten. Billie wäre allerdings lieber bei ihrem Vater und seiner aktuellen Flamme in Georgia geblieben." "Und Sie wollten sie nicht der Bordsteinschwalbe überlassen?" Rosslyn lachte, "Nicht wirklich."


	2. Bye, Chief Strauss

Hotch war mit dem Team auf dem Rückflug nach Quantico. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und dachte an Rosslyn. Sie hatten sich letzte Woche erst zum Essen getroffen und waren dann zusammen mit den Kindern zu einer Minigolf Anlage gefahren. Billie war ein Naturtalent, Rosslyn hielt den Putter eher wie einen Baseballschläger und tat alles, außer einlochen. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so unbeschwert und locker war. Es fühlte sich an, als würden Schwärme von Schmetterlingen in seinem Bauch Samba tanzen. Aaron fand sie nett, so viel mehr als nur nett, er dachte an ihren wirklich sehr hübschen Hintern, dem er sehr nahe gekommen war, als er ihr gezeigt hatte, wie man den Schläger richtig hielt.

"Was denkst Du, ist an den Gerüchten dran," sprach ihn Reid leise an. "Was?" fragte Hotch seinen Kollegen, der sich ihm gegenüber setzte. "Welche Gerüchte meinst Du?" "Daß man Strauss absägen wird. Sie hat zugelassen, daß man JJ versetzt hat, viele Freunde hat sie sich damit nicht gemacht. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, was sie sich vorher schon geleistet hat." Hotch wollte Strauss lieber früher als später ein Abschiedsgeschenk in die Hand drücken, befürchtete aber, daß sich dieses Gerücht in Rauch auflösen würde, wie so viele vor ihm. "Ich hab keine Ahnung, Reid, wirklich nicht", "Ich dachte immer, Du weisst alles" sagte Rossi schmunzelnd. "Worum gehts?" "Strauss", sagten Hotch und Reid gleichzeitig. "Die ist nicht mehr unser Problem", Rossi sah aus wie die sprichwörtliche Katze, die gerade ein Schälchen Sahne aufgeschleckt hatte. Auch das restliche Team war auf einen Schlag hellwach und Rossi fand sich im Zentrum des Interesses. "Darüber sollte ich eigentlich gar nichts wissen", grummelte er. " Leute, die 'Eigentlich' sagen, wollen immer reden", sagte Prentiss, "also spuck es aus!"

Rosslyn Baines betrat ihr neues Büro in Quantico. Sie hielt kurz inne, um über das Schild an der Tür zu streichen, "Chief Baines" auch wenn die Stelle im Moment befristet auf ein Jahr war, Rosslyn störte das nicht. Sie dachte an Jason Gideon, ihren ehemaligen Mentor, wie lange war das her, 16, 17 Jahre? Sie war damals jung und ambitioniert, immer einen Schritt zu forsch. Was mich fast das Leben gekostet hat, dachte sie. Sie stellte ihren Karton auf den Schreibtisch und fing an, sich einzurichten.

"Strauss verbringt das nächste Jahr in New Mexico, sie ist nicht nur uns ständig auf die Füsse getreten. Wir kriegen eine Überfliegerin aus dem Süden, ein ehemaliges Protegee von Jason Gideon." Gab Dave ein paar tausend km weiter sein Wissen preis. "Kenne ich sie?" fragte Hotch, "Ich denke nicht, es war vor Deiner Zeit bei der BAU. Sie heisst Baines, Rose Baines." Alle Augen richteten sich auf Reid, "warum glaubt immer jeder, daß ich über alle die mal bei der BAU waren was weiss?" "Weil es auch so ist, Kleiner", sagte Morgan und knuffte Reid am Oberarm um ihn zum Reden aufzuforden. "Sie hat den "Chelsea-Strangler" in New York dingfest gemacht. Er war verantwortlich für vier Morde und Vergewaltigungen an der dortigen Universität. Rosslyn, damals noch Evans, lies sich als Studentin einschleusen, Gideon war darüber nicht begeistert. Sie war talentiert, aber frisch von der Academy. Sie hat ihn gekriegt, wurde aber bei dem Einsatz schwer verletzt. Gideon wollte sie nach ihrer Genesung nicht mehr in der BAU haben, er mochte sie wohl ein bisschen zu sehr", schloss Reid mit einer sehr persönlichen Ansicht der Dinge. "Aus Gideons Bericht kann man so was heraus lesen", fügte er noch hinzu, weil Morgan ihn fragend ansah. "Weswegen ist sie dann wieder da? Sie muss wissen, daß Gideon die Einheit verlassen hat", stellte Emily eine Frage in den Raum. "Ich denke, sie will sich selber was beweisen", vermutete Rossi und schaute Hotch an. Der reagierte nicht. "Erde an Hotch", sagte Morgan, "Hallo?" Hotch war meilenweit weg. Er dachte an "seine" Rosslyn, sie war aus dem Süden und hatte von einer Leitenden Position gesprochen. Konnte das möglich sein? Sie hatten beim Essen über alles mögliche geredet, die berufliche Ebene aber völlig aussenvor gelassen. Sie kannten sich auch nur beim Vornamen, vielleicht war wirklich alles nur ein Zufall.

Penelope Garcia stöckelte über den Gang in Richtung Strauss Büro. Nein, korrigierte sie sich, Baines Büro. Sie hatte sich die von Baines angeforderten Akten unter den Arm geklemmt und trug zusätzlich eine größere Grünpflanze mit sich herum. Garcia war gespannt auf die neue Chefin, nach Strauss konnte es nur besser werden. Erstaunt bemerkte sie, daß die Tür des Büros offen stand. Sie klopfte an den Türstock. "Chief Baines?" "Gehen Sie ruhig rein", sagte eine freundliche Stimme hinter ihr, "meine Tür steht immer offen." Garcia erschrak sich, hielt Grünzeug und Akten aber tapfer fest. "Ich bringe die Akten, die Sie wollten und eine Kleinigkeit zum Einzug. Ich bin Penelope Garcia, die technische Analystin." Sie stellte die Dieffenbachie ab und legte die Akten des Teams auf den Schreibtisch. "Von Ihnen habe ich schon gehört, Miss Garcia. Ich bin Rosslyn Baines", sagte sie und stellte ihre Kanne mit Ingwertee auf ein Stöfchen. "Setzen Sie sich doch und nehmen Sie eine Tasse Tee", bot sie Garcia an. "Sie sind nett", rutschte es Garcia heraus und Rosslyn lächelte."Ich habe schon läuten hören, daß meine Vorgängerin nicht unbedingt ein Sonnenschein war", sagte sie diplomatisch. "Erzählen Sie mir etwas über die Abteilung, ich kenne nur die Namen, die man mir genannt hat. Ich würde erst gerne etwas persönliches hören, bevor ich mir den Papierkram ansehe."

Garcia verliess das Büro ca eine Stunde später wieder. Sie revidierte ihren ersten Eindruck nicht, Rosslyn Baines war offen, warmherzig und humorvoll, Penelope fand sie sehr sympathisch. Sie hatte ein wenig komisch reagiert, als Garcia über Hotch gesprochen hatte, so als ob sie ihn kennen würde, aber das war sicher nicht so, sie kannte Baines Vita. Die zwei waren sich hier nicht über den Weg gelaufen.

Rosslyn saß vor Hotchs Akte und schickte ein kleines Stoßgebet nach oben. "Du bist es nicht", murmelte sie vor sich hin, "bitte nicht." Sie öffnete den Deckel und sah sich das Foto an. "Shit", sagte sie laut, was sollte man auch sonst sagen, wenn man sich Hals über Kopf in einen seiner Agents verliebt hatte. Rosslyn stöhnte, es war passiert, ohne daß sie es wollte. Aaron hatte einfach so gut ausgesehen, als sie sich zum Essen trafen. Mit seiner schwarzen Jeans und dem grauen Hemd, wie er mit seinem Sohn umging und auch wusste, die sperrige Billie zu nehmen. Ihre unangepasste Tochter, die sich nach einem langen Gespräch mit Aaron jetzt sichtlich Mühe gab, Washington zu mögen. Als Aaron ihr dann noch den richtigen Gebrauch des Schägers nahegebracht hatte, bei dem Gedanken daran liefen Rosslyns Hormone wieder Amok. Reiss dich zusammen, dachte sie, wie alt bist du? 16?

Hotch sagte immer noch nichts und Prentiss stubste ihn jetzt einfach an. "Du trauerst doch Strauss nicht hinterher, oder?" "Wir kennen die Neue noch nicht", meinte Hotch nur. "Hat Gideon nie über sie gesprochen", wollte Reid wissen, "Du kennst ihn doch länger als wir alle", Hotch schüttelte den Kopf, "er hat nie was über sie gesagt", er griff zu seinem Handy und stand auf," ich wollte Jack noch anrufen", sagte er und ging ausser Hörweite der anderen. Rossi schaute ihm nachdenklich hinterher, da stimmte was nicht. Er beschloss, die ungeschriebene Regel, sich gegenseitig nicht zu profilen, eher als grobe Richtlinie zu betrachten. "Du siehst aus, als würdest Du Dich auf einen Tiefschlag vorbereiten, Hotch", sagte Rossi als sie einige Zeit später in Quantico gelandet waren und sich jetzt ins Büro begaben. "Was willst Du hören, Dave?" fragte Hotch ruhig. "Rosslyn Baines", brachte es Rossi auf den Punkt. "Ich kenne Dich gut genug um zu wissen, daß es um sie geht. Du bist aber nicht sauer, weil man uns eine junge, aufstrebende Agentin vor die Nase gesetzt hat, anstelle Dir den Posten anzubieten. Also, muss es was anderes sein, ich denke, Du kennst sie." Hotch atmete tief durch, "also ja?" interpretierte das Rossi. "Ich hoffe, ich kenne sie nicht, das ist ein Unterschied", kam es zurück, "es würde die Zukunft sehr kompliziert machen."


	3. Hallo Chief Baines

Rosslyn saß noch am späten Abend wie auf Kohlen in ihrem Büro. Sie hatte noch keine Info, ob Aarons Team bereits wieder aus Dallas zurück war. Sie wollte unbedingt mit ihm reden, bevor sie der Director morgen früh als neuen Section Chief vorstellte. Schon übel genug, daß ich aus allen Wolken gefallen bin, dachte sie und griff zu ihrer Tasse. Der wievielte Ingwertee war das heute? Rosslyn hatte nach der 7. Tasse den Überblick verloren.

"Du siehst gut aus, hinter diesem Schreibtisch", sagte Hotch, "um Längen besser als Strauss." Er hatte Position an der offenen Türe bezogen und seine Arme verschränkt, eine Geste die Rosslyn schon von ihm kannte und die so typisch für ihn war. Sie erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und ging auf Hotch zu. "Aaron, ich wusste es nicht. Jedesmal, wenn ich einem Mann erzähle, was ich beruflich mache, dann findet der das toll und ruft nie wieder an. Deswegen hab ich nichts gesagt." "Ich gehe mit meinem Job auch nicht hausieren, Rosslyn. Wenn überhaupt, dann haben wir beide Mist gebaut." "Hat man Mist gebaut, wenn man sich verliebt?" fragte sie leise, sie stand jetzt ganz nahe bei Hotch. "In unserem Fall schon", sagte er und küsste Rosslyn heftig, wohl wissend, das es einzige Mal sein würde, nein, sein durfte, daß sie sich gehen liessen.

Viel später lagen Hotch und Rosslyn auf der Ledercouch in ihrem Büro. "Wann haben wir die Tür zugemacht?", fragte sie noch völlig ausser Atem. "Irgendwann zwischen dem Schreibtisch und der Couch, vermute ich", sagte Hotch mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln. Rosslyn fühlte sich so gut an in seinem Arm. Aaron hielt sie fest, als wollte er sie nie wieder los lassen. Und war sich darüber im Klaren, daß er das früher oder später musste. "Ich weis nicht, ob ich das vergessen kann, Aaron", Rosslyn war noch ganz gefangen von dem, was gerade passiert war. Er hatte sie schnell und stürmisch auf dem Schreibtisch in seinen Besitz genommen und dann noch einmal langsam und liebevoll auf der Couch. Hotch wollte auf keinen Fall vergessen, wie es war, Rosslyn zu Lieben, auch wenn es nur für eine einzige Nacht war. "Ich muss nach Hause, Rosie", sagte er leise. "Das muss ich auch", Rosslyn klang genau so bedrückt wie Hotch.

Rose weinte auf der Heimfahrt, sie hatte das Gefühl etwas Wichtiges verloren zu haben. Sie weinte immer noch, als sie die Haustüre aufschloss. "Mum?" fragte Billie leise, sie kannte ihre Mutter eigentlich nur fröhlich und lachend. "Ich hatte keinen so guten Tag, mein Schatz", sagte Rosslyn und schloss ihre Tochter in die Arme. "Wenn Du möchtest, schlafe ich heute bei Dir", bot Billie an. Rose strich ihr über die Haare, "das ist sehr lieb von Dir, irgendwas muss ich bei Dir richtig gemacht haben." "Du machst doch immer alles richtig", sagte Billie. Wenn Du wüsstest, dachte ihre Mutter, wenn Du wüsstest.

In Bezug auf die Türe waren Rosslyn und Hotch im Irrtum. Dave hatte die Diskretion gewahrt und sie ins Schloss gezogen. Er grinste, die beiden hätten nicht einmal eine Elefantenherde bemerkt, falls eine durch das Büro getrampelt wäre. Er pfiff leise vor sich hin, als er in den Aufzug stieg.

"Und damit möchte ich das Wort an Section Chief Rosslyn Baines übergeben", sagte William Drew, Director des FBI, am nächsten Morgen. "Vielen Dank, Director" entgegnete Rosslyn. Ihre ruhige Stimme war im großen Konferenzraum der BAU gut zu vernehmen. " Ich sehe hier in diesem Raum viele skeptische Blicke. Vielleicht halten mich einige hier für zu jung. Damit kann ich leben, ich möchte Sie nur bitten, mir genau so unbefangen gegenüber zu treten, wie ich das auch bin, Ihnen gegenüber. Sie werden meinen Führungsstil als anders empfinden, als den meiner Vorgängerin, mir ist wichtig, meine Mitarbeiter in allen Belangen zu fördern und zu unterstützen. Ich habe ausserdem nicht das Bedürfnis, mich nur in meinem Büro zu verschanzen. Einige Teams sind personaltechnisch an Ihrer Grenze, zögern Sie bitte nicht, mich einzubeziehen. Wie Director Drew schon ausführte, ich bin ausgebildete Profilerin und erfahrener Field Agent. Meine Tür steht offen. Vielen Dank für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit." Schloss Rosslyn mit einem Lächeln. Der Applaus war verhalten und vorsichtig, aber Rosslyn war zufrieden. Sie warf einen schnellen Blick zu Hotch, auf seinem Gesicht war keine Gefühlsregung zu erkennen und wie immer hatte er seine Arme verschränkt. "Meint Sie das ernst?" fragte Prentiss Reid. Der nickte, " Sie hat den Zweiflern den Wind aus den Segeln genommen, das war clever. Ich glaube, sie wird ihren Job gut machen." Reid biss in ein Schnittchen und nippte am Kaffee. "Wir sind eines der Teams die zuwenig sind, willst Du sie mitnehmen?" fragte er Hotch, "das ist nicht meine Entscheidung", sagte Aaron und ging. "Wow", machte Morgan überrascht, "was war das?" "Was war was?" fragte Garcia, die gerade dazu gekommen war. "Hotch ist schon gegangen, Baby Girl", gab Derek die gewünschte Antwort. "Wie gegangen? Gegangen wie fort, weg, dahin?" Reid nickte. "Na wenigstens kann dann keiner behaupten, er schleimt sich beim neuen Boss ein", sagte Garcia nüchtern.

Rosslyn befand sich im Gespräch mit einigen Mitarbeitern. Natürlich war ihr aufgefallen, daß Hotch bereits gegangen war. Sie konnte es ihm nicht verdenken, leider hatte sie diese Option nicht. Sie waren übereingekommen, keinen privaten Kontakt mehr zu pflegen. Eine nette Umschreibung für etwas, was Rosslyns Herz in zwei Teile hatte brechen lassen. Und wie sollte sie Billie erklären, daß sie Jack nicht mehr sehen konnte? Ihre Tochter hatte Jack sofort mit Zuneigung überschüttet, das war ungewöhnlich genug, Billie war eher der zurückhaltende Typ. Rosslyn begann zu begreifen, daß der Preis für den Erfolg manchmal zu hoch sein konnte.


	4. Sie auch, Chief

Die folgenden Wochen hatten Hotch und Rosslyn zu viel zu tun, um sich ausgiebig mit ihrem Gefühlsleben zu beschäftigen. Rosslyn wurde von Konferenzen, Meetings und der Budgetplanung völlig vereinnahmt, Hotch und das Team waren einmal quer über den Kontinent gejagt, die Serienmörder haben gerade Rush Hour, hatte es Garcia treffend ausgedrückt.

"Sie sehen müde aus, Chief", traute sich Spencer eines Morgens zu sagen, als er Rosslyn gähnend in der Küche antraf. "Sie wissen, wie man Komplimente macht, Dr. Reid", Spencer erschrak, er wollte seiner Chefin nicht zu nahe treten und überlegte sich eine passende Entschuldigung, als er bemerkte, daß Rosslyn grinste. Unwillkürlich grinste Reid zurück, Strauss hätte ihm wahrscheinlich für eine solche Bemerkung einen deftigen Anschiss verpasst. Was hatte Hotch nur für ein Problem mit Baines? Die Beiden ignorierten sich fast völlig, sprachen nur miteinander, wenn es wirklich nötig war und vermieden es vor allem, alleine zu sein. Mittlerweile tratschte schon die gesamte Abteilung über das eisige Verhältnis zwischen Section Chief und Teamchef. Es war, als würden sie versuchen, jeglichen Eindruck, sie würden sich verstehen, von vorne herein abwürgen. Reid fand das bemerkenswert. "Dr. Reid? Das war jetzt gerade der 5. Löffel Zucker in Ihrem Kaffee." "Das ist schon in Ordnung, es hilft mir beim Denken." "Ernsthaft?" fragte Rosslyn erstaunt, "würden Sie auch die fehlenden 150.000 in meiner Budgetplanung finden?" Spencer wollte gerade ja sagen, als Hotch um die Ecke bog. "Hotch hat letztes Jahr die Planung für Strauss gemacht", sagte er stattdessen. "Wieviel fehlt?" fragte Hotch, "runde 150.000", kam es von Rosslyn."Bei mir waren es fast 200.000" gab Hotch zu, "Soll ich mal drüber schauen? In 15 Minuten in meinem Büro?" Rosslyn nickte ein bisschen zögerlich, "bis gleich."

Reid saß seit 5 Minuten auf seinem Schreibtisch und schaute zu Hotchs Büro. "Was sehen wir uns an?" fragte Derek, der sich dazu setzte. "Eine Theorie", meinte Reid nebulös. "Eine Theorie? Bei uns im Büro?" "Die Hotchner-Baines Theorie", kam es von Reid. Die Zweitgenannte betrat gerade das Büro des Erstgenannten. "Manchmal hast Du nicht alle Tassen im Schrank, was denkst Du was da passiert? Eiskristalle an der Glaswand, könnte ich mir vielleicht vorstellen", Morgan hatte keine Ahnung, auf was Reid spekulierte.

Rosslyn atmete tief durch, als sie Hotchs Büro betrat. "Ich denke, ich hab alles mitgebracht", sagte sie so geschäftsmäßig wie möglich und legte die Unterlagen auf den Schreibtisch. "Wie geht es Dir?" fragte Hotch unvermittelt. "Ich glaube nicht, daß Du das wissen möchtest, Aaron" sagte sie langsam und setzte sich. Hotch behielt lieber für sich, daß er ansatzweise wusste, wie sich Rosslyn fühlte. Billie erzählte freimütig von zu Hause, wenn sie Jack immer nach ihren Ballettstunden besuchte. Billie sollte das zwar nicht, aber Aaron hatte nicht das Herz, es ihr zu verbieten. Also hatten sie ein stillschweigendes Übereinkommen getroffen. Jack liebte Billie und Hotch liebte Billies Mum. Aaron verzweifelte fast an der Tatsache, daß es auf der einen Seite so einfach und auf der anderen so kompliziert sein konnte. "Können wir uns um das Budget kümmern?" Hotch nickte.

"Was ist jetzt mit Deiner Theorie" wollte Morgan nach einiger Zeit wissen. "Hast Du gesehen, wie sie kurz stehen geblieben ist und tief Luft geholt hat, bevor sie zu Hotch reingegangen ist?" "So, als müsste sie ihre Gefühle einsammeln", stellte Derek fest, "dann beantworte mir jetzt eine Frage, Morgan, warum würdest Du vorgeben, jemanden nicht zu mögen, obwohl es so ist?" "So was blödes würde ich nie machen, Kleiner", "und wenn Du keine Wahl hättest?" "Jeder hat die Wahl, pretty Boy...es sei denn, die Beziehung ist unangemessen", sagte Morgan und verstand plötzlich. "Darüber haben wir nie geredet, ist das klar, Spencer?""Vielleicht hab ich nur ein bisschen rumgesponnen, manchmal mache ich das", Reid hatte nicht im Mindesten die Absicht, jemandem Schwierigkeiten zu machen, er mochte nur keine Rätsel, die er nicht lösen konnte.

Drei diskussionsreiche Stunden später gingen die vorhandenen Mittel gerade so auf. Rosslyn hatte sich mittlerweile Jacke und Stilettos ausgezogen und sie saß mit angezogenen Beinen auf dem Sessel. Ihr Rock war etwas hochgerutscht, Morgan konnte erkennen, daß sie halterlose Strümpfe trug, ein bissschen Spitze blitzte unter dem Rock hervor. Aarons Jackett hing über seinem Stuhl, die Ärmel seines Hemdes waren hochgekrempelt, die obligatorische Krawatte hing aber noch an Ort und Stelle. Derek bot sich also ein überraschend entspanntes Bild, als er Hotchs Büro betrat. "Hey, nachdem wir heute mal pünktlich rauskommen, wollten wir zum Italiener, Rossi bezahlt. Natürlich gilt die Einladung auch für Sie, Chief", legte Morgan noch einen drauf. "Ich denke, Sie sollten Ihre knapp bemessene Freizeit nicht mit Ihrem Boss verbringen müssen", lehnte Rosslyn ab. Morgans und Hotchs Handys summten gleichzeitig. " Garcia", sagte Hotch. " Konferenzraum, gleich", und nach einer kleinen Pause, "Sie auch, Chief", entschied Aaron spontan.

Penelope wartete schon im kleinen Besprechungsraum und machte große Augen, als Rosslyn zusammen mit Hotch den Raum betrat, hatte die globale Erwärmung die BAU erreicht? Garcia schaute fragend zu Derek, der zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es gibt Probleme in Montana. In Frenzy werden seit 5 Jahren Abschlussballköniginnen getötet." Garcia lies die Opfer auf dem großen Flatscreen aufleuchten. "Alice Campbell, Claire Philipps, Prue Hart, Melanie Johnson und Ivy Hicks." "Warum hören wir das erst jetzt?" wollte Rosslyn wissen. "Frenzy hat seit diesem Jahr einen neuen Sheriff, der will seine Amtszeit nicht mit einem 6. Opfer beginnen." erklärte Garcia. "Die Mädchen wurden auf dem Abschlussball das letzte Mal gesehen und noch in der gleichen Nacht getötet", Garcia schüttelte sich leicht, "laut dem Coroner mit einer Axt." "Sie wurden regelrecht abgeschlachtet", sagte Hotch, " unser UnSub muss ungeheuer wütend sein", "rasend" ergänzte Prentiss. "Und die Ballkönige bleiben unangetastet?" fragte Rosslyn, "Ja", bestätigte Garcia, " es ist immer nur die Ballkönigin. Das beliebteste Girl auf der Schule, zwei waren auch noch Schülersprecherinnen, Hart und Hicks", "keiner ist nur *everybodys darling*" mischte sich Rossi ein, "Abgründe sind bei jedem zu finden." "Ich denke, wir besprechen den Rest im Jet. Garcia, wir brauchen noch einen Tablet für den Chief. Haben Sie eine Notfalltasche?" wandte sich Hotch an Rosslyn. "Ist der Papst katholisch?" kam es zurück und Morgan grinste, sexy und nicht auf den Mund gefallen, er konnte nachvollziehen, daß Hotch sie mochte.


	5. so nah und doch so fern

**Noch ein etwas kürzeres Kapitel zum Wochenende, ich hoffe, es gefällt Euch so weit. Ich stelle mal ein bisschen Feuerzangenbowle hin, so als Ermunterung, Ihr dürft gerne was hinterlassen.**

Keine 45 Minuten später saßen alle im Jet. Rosslyn hatte ihr Designerkostüm gegen eine dunkelblaue Jeans und eine weinrote, eng geschnittene Bluse getauscht, die Stilettos waren durch Sneakers ersetzt worden. Sie trug genau wie alle anderen ihre Waffe am Gürtel, auf Hotch wirkte das irgendwie fremd. So kannte er sie nicht, er kannte die liebevolle Mutter und die leidenschaftliche Frau, die er in ihrem Büro geliebt hatte, deren Fingernägel auf seinem Rücken Spuren hinterlassen und die ihrer Lust hemmungslos freien Lauf gelassen hatte. Die taffe Agentin, die jetzt vor ihm stand, kannte er nicht. Rosslyn vertiefte sich in Garcias Infos auf dem Tablet. "Chief?" sprach sie Rossi von der Seite an und reichte ihr einen Becher mit Tee. "Danke, Agent Rossi. Aber ich wäre Ihnen dankbar, wenn Sie den *Chief* stecken lassen würden, ich bin als Verstärkung hier, nicht um den Boss rauszukehren. Es ist völlig in Ordnung, wenn Sie mich Baines nennen, das gilt übrigens für alle." "Also gut, Baines, was halten Sie von der Mordwaffe?" fragte Prentiss, "Im ersten Moment? Zerstörerisch, brutal. Andererseits ist das Montana, hier hat wahrscheinlich jedes Kleinkind eine Axt unter der Matratze, ich glaube also nicht, daß wir den Täterkreis über die Tatwaffe eingrenzen können. Was mich mehr beschäftigt, ist, was Rossi vorhin gesagt hat. Die Abschlussballkönigin an meiner High School war eine intrigante, selbstsüchtige Zicke. Vielleicht geht es nicht um das einzelne Mädchen, sondern um die Königin als Symbol." "Ist dann unser erstes Opfer, Alice Campbell der Stresser?" kam es von Hotch, "dann würden wir uns sehr früh festlegen, ausserden würde das bedeuten, unser UnSub ist weiblich?" "Nicht zwangsläufig, "sagte Morgan, "vielleicht jemand, den sie abserviert hat oder dessen Schwester oder Tochter etwas von Campbell angetan wurde."

Einige Stunden später landeten sie auf dem kleinen Flugplatz in der Nähe von Frenzy, Montana. In Empfang genommen wurden sie von Sheriff Buckland, einem sehr jungen motivierten Polizisten, der sie sichtlich erleichtert begrüßte. Er fuhr mit dem Team in das Gemeindezentrum. "Es tut mir leid, unser Revier besteht lediglich aus 3 Räumen und einer Zelle, deswegen dachte ich, Sie wären im Gemeindezentrum am Besten aufgehoben. Wir haben versucht, alles zu organisieren, was Miss Garcia uns aufgetragen hat. Es gibt ISDN Anschlüsse und Faxgeräte", "wir werden hier zurecht kommen, Sheriff Buckland", beruhigte Hotch den jungen Mann. "Dr. Reid und Agent Baines würden gerne zuerst mit den Eltern von Alice Campbell sprechen, die Agents Rossi und Prentiss fahren in die High School."

Am Abend trafen sich alle zur Lagebesprechung in dem kleinen Hotel, in dem der Sheriff sie untergebracht hatte. "Laut Campbells Eltern war Alice der reinste Engel, der nie irgend jemandem ein Haar gekrümmt hat, " fing Reid an zu erzählen. "Das widerspricht aber dem, was wir in der Schule herausgefunden haben", kam es von Prentiss, "nach Meinung des Direktors war, und ich zitiere wörtlich, "Alice Campbell ein hinterlistiges Aas und eine Egomanin aller erster Güte" Zitat ende. Ausserdem war sie immer im Doppelpack mit einer Kate Watson unterwegs." "Ja, Watson wurde uns auch genannt", ergänzte Rosslyn. "Die Watsons sind nach Alices Tod nach Jackson´s Landing gezogen, sehr überstürzt, hatte ich den Eindruck." "Da ist jemand in Panik geraten", folgerte Morgan. "Sehe ich auch so. Garcia hat mir die Adresse der Watsons in Jackson`s Landing gesimst, Reid und ich könnten da morgen hinfahren", schlug Rosslyn vor. Hotch nickte," Rossi und Prentiss sprechen mit den anderen Eltern, Morgan und ich interviewen Ex-Sheriff Spade."

Die Platzverhältnisse im Hotel waren sehr begrenzt, das Team hatte Paare bilden müssen. Rosslyn teilte sich ein Zimmer mit Emily. Aaron so nahe zu wissen, machte sie nervös und hibbelig. "Wenn Sie möchten, können Sie als Erste ins Bad, ich muss noch eine Runde um den Block", bot sie Prentiss an und griff nach ihren Zigaretten. Rosslyn verliess das Zimmer um sich auf die kleine Veranda des Hotels zu setzten. Sie nahm eine Zigarette aus der Packung und lies ihr Feuerzeug aufschnappen. "Das ist nicht sehr vorbildlich, Chief", sagte Hotch leise aus dem Dunkeln. "oh Gott", Rosslyn machte einen kleinen erschreckten Hüpfer zur Seite. "Ich müsste nicht rauchen, wenn ich Sex hätte", sagte sie frustriert. "Rose", Hotch strich über ihre Wange, "es tut mir leid", "was? Daß Du mit mir geschlafen hast?" "Daß ich es nicht mehr kann, Rosslyn" entgegnete Hotch und ging in sein Zimmer zurück. Rosslyn entschlüfte ein leises "fuck" und sie feuerte ihre Rauchwaren im hohen Bogen in das nächste Gebüsch. Aaron und Rosslyn hofften unabhängig von einander, daß diese Nacht die einzige sein mochte, die sie so nahe Wand an Wand verbringen mussten.


	6. Regeln, Sinn oder Unsinn?

Am nächsten Morgen fuhren eine unausgeschlafene Rosslyn und ein, während der Fahrt ziemlich blass gewordener Dr. Reid, nach Jackson`s Landing. "Sonntagsfahrer!" schimpfte Rosslyn und überholte den Wagen vor sich in halsbrecherischem Tempo. "Ma`am, bitte. Ich würde gern lebend ankommen", rutschte es Spencer heraus, der krampfhaft versuchte, sich am Türgriff festzuklammern. Seine Chefin fuhr wie, Spencer fiel ein passenderer Ausdruck dafür ein, wie eine gesengte Sau. Anscheinend kannte sie nur ein Pedal, das ganz rechte. "Fahre ich Ihnen etwas zu zügig, Dr. Reid?" fragte Rosslyn und nahm doch etwas Tempo weg. "Danke", kam es erleichtert von Reid, "Sie fahren noch schlimmer als Morgan, ich dachte nicht, daß das möglich ist. Statistisch gesehen sind 73% der Unfälle auf zu schnelles Fahren zurückzuführen." Reid konnte sich diesen Hinweis nicht verkneifen, aber Baines schien nicht im Mindesten verärgert. "Wieviel Prozent entfallen auf nervige Beifahrer?" Spencer setzte gerade zu einer Antwort an, als ihm klar wurde, daß ihn Rosslyn auf den Arm nahm. Ihr herzliches Lachen erfüllte den SUV und sein mulmiges Gefühl war wie weggeblasen. Reid fühlte sich gut in ihrer Gesellschaft und hatte plötzlich Mitleid mit ihr und Hotch. Wenn seine Vermutung zutraf und da war sich Spencer sicher, dann musste es schwer sein, die Gefühle aus der Arbeit herauszuhalten. "Was beschäftigt Sie, Spencer?" fragte Rosslyn als sie den nachdenklichen Blick ihres Agents bemerkte. "Regeln", antwortete Reid. "Regeln? Im Allgemeinen oder im Besonderen?" "Ich frage mich, wann Regeln sinnvoll sind und wann nicht. Und ob man das Brechen von Regeln tolerien kann, wenn das einem guten Zweck dient", orakelte Reid ein bisschen vor sich hin. "Aha", sagte Rosslyn, "kann man es tolerieren? Ich meine, Regeln sind das Gerüst, das unsere Gesellschaft zusammenhält." "Manchmal überwiegen die Bedürfnisse von Einzelnen oder Wenigen die von Vielen", brachte Reid eine leichte Abwandlung eines Filmzitates. Rosslyn kicherte, "dann hoffe ich, Sie Leben lange und in Wohlstand, Mr. Spock."

Hotch und Morgan waren auf dem Weg zu Ex-Sheriff Spade. "Die Baines macht sich gut, findest Du nicht?" Derek beschloss einen kleinen Versuchsballon zu starten. Hotch brummte etwas unverständliches und warf Morgan einen unfreundlichen Blick zu. Derek hielt es dann für besser, das Thema zu wechseln. "Kannst Du Dir vorstellen, auf einem Berg von Leichen zu sitzen und nichts zu unternehmen? Wie inkompetent kann man als Sheriff sein?" fragte Morgan. Hotch zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir werden das gleich herausfinden, nehme ich an." Nach kurzer Zeit erreichten sie das etwas abgelegene Haus des ehemaligen Sheriffs. Sein Pick Up stand in der Auffahrt. Aaron klopfte vernehmlich, "Mr. Spade?" von drinnen kam keine Reaktion. "Mr. Spade, hier ist das FBI, wir hätten gerne mit Ihnen gesprochen", "Ich gehe mal ums Haus", sagte Hotch und liess Derek an der Tür zurück. Morgan rüttelte am Türgriff. "Hotch! Die Tür ist offen!" Fast schon automatisch griff Hotch zu seiner Waffe und ging wieder in Richtung Morgan.

"Haben Sie Hotch erreicht?" "Nein, Sie Morgan?" "Auch nicht", Rosslyn und Reid waren wieder auf dem Weg nach Frenzy, und dieses Mal hatte Reid nichts gegen den Fahrstil seiner Chefin. Kate Watson hatte ausgepackt, die Agents hatten ihr keine Wahl gelassen. Alice und Kate hatten sich die schüchterne Eve als Opfer ausgeguckt, sie auf jede erdenkliche Weise gemobbt. Gegipfelt war das Ganze dann am Abend des Schulballes, als Eve sich schon als Ballkönigin fühlte und von Alice gnadenlos vorgeführt wurde. Die verzweifelte Eve versuchte sich in Folge dessen zu erhängen und wurde von ihrem Vater in letzter Minute gefunden. Eve wurde mit dem Geschehenen nicht fertig und saß seither in einem Sanatorium, wie Garcia herausgefunden hatte. Ihr Vater ging weiter seinem Job in Frenzy nach, seinem Job als Sheriff. Es war also kein Wunder, daß ihm die Opfer wie die Lämmer zur Schlachtbank gefolgt waren, wer misstraute schon einem Gesetzeshüter. "Immer noch kein Netz", sagte Reid.

Morgan und Hotch betraten mit gezückten Waffen das Haus. "Mr. Spade?" versuchte es Morgan noch einmal, sie tasteten sich von Zimmer zu Zimmer vor. Nach ein paar Minuten war klar, Spade war nicht im Haus. "Die Scheune?" fragte Morgan und Hotch nickte und die Männer gingen vorsichtig zum Schuppen. Hotch stiess die Türe auf. Spade saß mit wirrem Blick und der Axt im Arm auf einem Holzklotz. "Sheriff Spade, wir sind vom FBI, legen Sie doch die Axt weg", Aaron versuchte den ehemaligen Sheriff zur Aufgabe zu bewegen. "Sie hatten es verdient", sagte Spade, "Meine Kleine hat sich fast umgebracht, wegen denen. Die sind alle gleich, wissen Sie, hacken auf den unscheinbaren herum." "Ivy Hicks war ein nettes Mädchen", kam es von Hotch, der immer noch auf Spade zielte. "Lassen Sie die Axt fallen, Spade. Ich möchte Sie nicht erschiessen." "Das werden Sie aber tun müssen",sagte Spade und hob die Axt. Morgan und Hotch drückten gleichzeitig ab.

"Oh, Gottseidank, endlich", entfuhr es Rosslyn als ein kräftiges "Hotchner" aus der Freisprechanlage tönte. "Aaron, es ist Spade, hörst Du? Campbell und Watson haben seine Tochter fast in den Selbstmord getrieben. Ihr müsst vorsichtig sein, wenn Ihr zu ihm rausfahrt." "Spade wird niemanden mehr umbringen, wir haben ihn", sagte Hotch, "uns ist nichts passiert" ergänzte er noch, Hotch hatte die Sorge in Rosslyns Stimme bemerkt. "Wir sehen uns nachher im Hotel", sagte Rosslyn erleichtert.

Beim späteren Abendessen im Hotel diskutierten alle noch einmal den Fall. "Man müsste sich mehr um das Seelenleben der Jugendlichen kümmern", meinte Prentiss, "es kann doch nicht angehen, daß zwei Mädchen eine ganze Klasse dazu bringen, zu kuschen und sich an Mobbing zu beteiligen. Ist die heutige Jugend so?" Morgan grinste, "heutige Jugend? Wie alt bist Du nochmal, Prentiss?" "Du weisst wie ich das meine, Morgan." Emily boxte Morgans Oberschenkel. "Wie alt ist Ihre Tochter, Chief?" wollte Rossi wissen. "Billie wird in 2 Wochen 15, ich habe sie mit dem Umzug vor eine ziemliche Herausforderung gestellt, aber ich denke, sie fühlt sich in der Schule jetzt ganz wohl. Sie redet gerade permanent über einen Kevin, der 2 Stufen über ihr ist, ich hoffe, das ist nur eine harmlose Schwärmerei und sie macht keinen Unsinn." Rosslyn seufzte leise, "man versucht seinem Kind immer alles mit auf den Weg zu geben und ihm zu vertrauen. In Watte packen kann man sie aber auch nicht, Sie sollten sich also reiflich überlegen, ob Sie Kinder haben wollen, oder nicht, "sagte Rosslyn mit einem Lächeln, das klar machte, daß sie Billie aber um nichts in der Welt hergeben würde. Hotch nahm sich vor, bei Gelegenheit ein ernstes Wort über 17-Jährige Jungs mit Billie zu wechseln. Er beobachte Rosslyn unauffällig, ihre kleine Marotte, sich eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr zu klemmen und das Lächeln, das fast immer um ihren Mund spielte. Hotch musste tief durchatmen, er erinnerte sich daran, wie sich Rosslyn anfühlte und wie sie schmeckte und wie sie ihn ansah, so wie jetzt. Sie hatte Hotchs Blick sofort bemerkt und hielt seinen Blick mit ihrem fest, Rosslyn wollte Hotch so sehr, seine Gegenwart verursachte ihr fast körperliche Schmerzen. Die Spannung am Tisch wurde greifbar, selbst Reid wurde es langsam warm, er hatte diesen Ausdruck bei Hotch noch nie gesehen. Irgendetwas zwischen Begierde, Leidenschaft, Zärtlichkeit und Liebe. Spencer wurde in diesem Augenblick etwas klar, er wollte jemanden, der ihn genau so ansah, so wie Hotch Rosslyn ansah. Reid stand auf und brach den Bann am Tisch.

**Vielleicht ahnt es schon der eine oder andere, Kevin wird noch Ärger machen...**


	7. Billie muss nachdenken

Auf dem Rückflug nach Hause spielten Hotch und Rosslyn wieder ihr altbekanntes Spiel, "so viel Abstand wie möglich", Rosslyn saß im Vorderen Teil des Jets, Hotch im Hinteren.

"Möchtest Du darüber reden?" fragte Rossi und setzte sich neben Hotch. "Worüber?" "Über Dich und Rosslyn" schlug Dave leise vor, "mich und Rosslyn ist etwas, das es nicht gibt, nicht geben darf, Dave", sagte Hotch genau so leise. "Ihr könnt Euere Gefühle nicht in ein Zimmer sperren und den Schlüssel wegwerfen, so einfach ist es nicht", " Sie ist mein Boss, ob es da Gefühle gibt oder nicht, ist völlig unerheblich", beendete Hotch das Gespräch.

"War eine komische Stimmung, gestern Abend am Tisch, was Kleiner?" sagte Morgan zu Spencer. "Hm", machte Reid. "Worüber denkst Du die ganze Zeit nach?" Derek wollte nicht so schnell aufgeben, er wollte wissen, was den Kleinen beschäftigte. Reid sah sich um, bevor er mit Derek sprach. Emily schlief schräg gegenüber, Rossi und Hotch führten ein leises Gespräch und der Chief war in einen Mittelalterschmöker vertieft. "Ich dachte nicht, daß mir das fehlen würde, ich meine, nicht daß da so wirklich viel Erfahrung hätte, aber wie sich Hotch und der Chief gestern angesehen haben, ich will das auch, also nicht, daß Hotch mich, äh..." "flachlegt?" half Derek aus und Reid wurde noch ein bisschen röter, sofern das noch möglich war, "Morgan", aus Reid sprach ehrliche Entrüstung, "musst Du immer so, so deutlich sein?" Derek grinste kurz und wurde dann gleich wieder ernst. "Ich weis doch, was Du meinst. Du willst jemanden der Dich liebt. So ungewöhnlich ist das doch nicht, Kleiner, es ist das, was wir alle wollen. Nur daß das in unserem Fall nicht so leicht ist. Unser Job ist ein Beziehungskiller; und selbst wenn Du die Person triffst, die Du lieben kannst, heisst das nicht, daß alles gut wird. Schau Dir Romeo und Julia an, Rosslyn starrt seit Minuten auf die selbe Seite und von Hotch will ich erst gar nicht reden. Die Dinge sind nicht nur schwarz oder weiss, aber es liegt an uns, was wir aus dem Grau machen, Pretty Boy."

Morgan hatte recht, Rosslyn starrte wirklich seit geraumer Zeit die gleiche Seite an. Ihr war speiübel und sie hätte am Liebsten geweint, aber um nichts in der Welt wollte sie diese Schwäche hier zulassen. Sie griff zu ihrem Handy und schickte eine sms.

*wir müssen reden*

*ja*

*Sicherheitskonferenz in SF, morgen und Samstag*

*Sonntag Abend bei mir?*

*Sonntag!*

Hotch und Rosslyn steckten ihre Handys beinahe gleichzeitig weg.

"Musst Du wirklich zu dieser blöden Konferenz, Mum?" fragte Billie, "Schatz, ich bin da eine der Hauptrednerinnen, ich kann da nicht einfach sagen, ey mann, hab jetzt null bock drauf", Billie kicherte als Rosslyn versuchte einen auf coole Mum zu machen. Aber eigentlich war es Billie gar nicht so unrecht, ihre Mutter in San Francisco zu wissen, Samstag Abend sollte *der* Abend mit Kevin werden. Sie hatte sich das reiflich überlegt und war überzeugt, daß er der Richtige war. Er war älter und hatte Erfahrung, er würde wohl wissen, wie man es richtig machte. Ausserdem wollte sie endlich mitreden können. Was Billie dabei völlig ausser Acht lies, war die Tatsache, daß die Meisten ihrer Mitschülerinnen einfach maßlos übertrieben, mit dem, was sie angeblich schon getan hatten. Billie war sicher, ihre Mutter würde ihr mindestens lebenslänglich Hausarrest geben, wenn sie davon gewusst hätte, sie stand Kevin nicht unbedingt freundlich gegenüber, sie hielt ihn für zu alt und ausserdem für einen Aufreisser. "Ruth ist ja da, mach einfach keinen Aufstand. Hörst Du mir noch zu, Tochter?" "Ja-ha", Ruth war die Kinderfrau, die einsprang, wenn Rose ausser Haus war. Rosslyn drückte Billie noch mal, bevor sie ging, "ich hab Dich lieb", "ich Dich auch, Mum" erwiderte Billie.

Samstag vormittag stand Billie bei Hotch vor der Türe und klopfte. Jack wollte Billie unbedingt mit ins Naturkundemuseum nehmen und sein Dad hatte nichts dagegen. Hotch hatte so das Gefühl, daß Rosslyn ganz froh wäre, wenn jemand Billie im Auge behielt, solange sie nicht da war. "Anschnallen, Billie", sagte Hotch im Auto, Billie grinste und sagte "Ja, Sir", sie sagte weiterhin "Sir", obwohl ihr Hotch gesagt hatte, daß sie das nicht müsste. Allerdings hörte sich Billies "Ja, Sir" immer ein bisschen wie "Ja, Dad" an, einfach weil sie Hotch sehr gern hatte. Was Billie selber überraschte, Hotch war streng, er gab klare Anweisungen, von denen er auch erwartete, daß sie befolgt wurden, so ganz anders als ihr richtiger Dad. Aber sie hatte Respekt vor ihm, weil er auch Respekt vor ihr hatte, etwas, was sie von ihrem richtigen Vater nie bekam. Zu Hause erlaubte ihr Vater immer alles, Billie fand das toll, bis sie dahinterstieg, daß es ihn schlicht und einfach nicht interessierte, was sie tat. So lange sich Billie erinnern konnte, hatte sie versucht, die Anerkennung ihres Vaters zu erlangen, völlig umsonst. Erst durch Hotch erkannte sie, daß sie die Anerkennung und Aufmerksamkeit einfach bekam, ohne daß sie dafür etwas tun musste. Es kam vor, daß Hotch da war, wenn sie Jack besuchte. Dann nahm er Anteil an ihrem Leben, fragte nach der Schule oder wie bestimmte Test´s gelaufen waren und immer auch nach ihrer Mum. Billie erzählte ihm, daß sie ihre Mutter manchmal weinen hörte, nachts. Hotch und Jack waren so wichtig für Billie geworden, im Moment wünschte sie nichts mehr, als das Hotch und ihre Mutter einen Weg fanden, zusammen zu sein.

"Freust Du Dich schon Jack?" drehte sich Billie nach hinten um, "und wie, können wir erst die Dinosaurier anschauen, ja?" Jacks Begeisterung war offensichtlich. "Wir können anschauen, was Du möchtest, Jack", sagte Aaron lächelnd und fuhr los. Hotch lachte viel an diesem Tag im Museum, gerade machte Billie einen T-Rex nach und sah dabei eher aus wie ein Storch im Salat, als sie versuchte den kichernden Jack einzufangen. "Schön, daß sich Ihre Kinder so gut verstehen", sagte eine ältere Dame, die den dreien öfter begegnet war und sichtlich Spass daran hatte, die "Familie" zu betrachten, "meine waren in dem Alter wie Hund und Katze. Das Mädchen macht Ballett, nicht war?" Hotch nickte, er sah keine Notwendigkeit darin, zu erwähnen, daß Billie nicht seine Tochter war. "Dreimal in der Woche", "das sieht man, sie haben da eine hübsche Kleine", sagte die Dame und ging weiter zu ihrem Mann. Billie tanzte mit Jack wieder zu Hotch, "ich wette, Mum langweilt sich zu Tode in San Francisco." "Ich hab solchen Hunger, Dad, können wir was Essen?" fragte Jack und gähnte dabei heftig. "Vielleicht solltest Du lieber ins Bett?" fragte Hotch, "gar nicht!" Jack gähnte wieder.

Aaron hatte sich entschlossen, nach Hause zu fahren. Kaum im Auto, schlief Jack auch schon. "Kann ich Sie mal was fragen? Was sehr persönliches, meine ich" fragte Billie vorsichtig. "Was möchtest Du wissen?" "Sie und Mum", Billie wusste nicht wie sie ihre Frage am Besten stellen sollte. Sie klemmte sich eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr, wie ähnlich sie Rosslyn ist, dachte Hotch und schmunzelte leicht. "Woher weis man, wissen Sie, daß sie meine Mutter lieben?" Die Frage schien Billie sehr wichtig zu sein und Aaron ahnte warum. Er entschied sich, ehrlich zu sein. "Wenn ich Deine Mum ansehe, Billie, dann ist es jedesmal, als wenn ich sie das erste Mal sehe. Mein Herz setzt kurz aus und wenn es wieder schlägt, dann schlägt es nicht einfach, es rast und hämmert, und ich möchte sie bei mir haben, Tag und Nacht. Fühlst Du für Kevin auch so?" Billie sagte nichts. "Wenn das nicht so ist, dann solltest Du noch einmal darüber nachdenken, ob Du wirklich bereit bist, so einen wichtigen Schritt zu machen, verstehst Du? Es ist nicht ansatzweise so romantisch auf der Rückbank eines Autos, wie Du vielleicht denkst. Du bist noch so jung, Billie, Du hast alle Zeit der Welt", Hotch hoffte, deutlich genug gewesen zu sein. Am Liebsten hätte er Billie in ihr Zimmer eingesperrt und sie erst mit dreißig wieder rausgelassen.

Billie schwieg, bis Aaron sie zu Hause absetzte. Sie hatte nicht ansatzweise solche Gefühle für Kevin, wie die, die Hotch für ihre Mutter hatte. Sie mochte ihn und er sah gut aus, sicher, aber reichte das, um mit ihm zu schlafen? Nein, dachte Billie entschieden, das reicht mir nicht. "Hotch? Danke", sagte Billie und küsste ihn auf die Wange bevor sie aussstieg. Aaron schaute ihr nachdenklich hinterher. Es war ihm wichtig, daß Billie die richtige Entscheidung traf, genauso wichtig, wie es ihm bei einer eigenen Tochter gewesen wäre. Wie konnte er in so kurzer Zeit so viel väterliche Zuneigung für Billie entwickeln? Und für ihre Mutter? Zu hören, wie Rose nachts weinte, war furchtbar. Rossi hatte recht, man konnte Gefühle nicht in ein Zimmer sperren und den Schlüssel wegwerfen. Wir werden eine Lösung finden müssen, dachte er.

**Es wird sehr schwer für Billie im nächsten Kapitel, aber Hotch ist für sie da und hilft so gut er kann.**


	8. Kevin ist nicht nett

"So, jetzt kennst Du die ganze Geschichte, wie lösen wir das, ohne daß sich einer von uns in sein Schwert stürzen muss?" Hotch goss Rossi noch einen Brandy ein und setzte sich wieder hin. Er hatte beschlossen, Dave einzuweihen und sich bei ihm Rat zu Holen. Er liebte Rose, es war nicht übertrieben, wenn er Billie sagte, daß sein Herz für einen Moment aussetzte, wenn er sie sah, das tat es wirklich. Haley´s Tod hatte ein klaffende Wunde bei Hotch hinterlassen, seine Gefühle für Rosslyn begannen diese Wunde wieder zu schliessen. "Ich glaube nicht, daß Ihr so schwarz sehen müsst. So wie ich das sehe, schuldet Dir das Bureau eine ganze Menge. Rosslyn ist ein Ziehkind von Gideon, was auch nicht ohne Gewicht ist. Auf der Anderen Seite geht es niemanden etwas an, was Ihr in Eurer Freizeit macht, sofern Ihr nicht wieder Rosslyns Büro *zweckentfremdet*" fügte Dave noch hinzu. "Du warst das mit der Tür?" Rossi grinste," nichts, was ich nicht schon gesehen hätte", "Du hast aber keine Haltungsnoten verteilt, oder?" Hotch nippte an seinem Drink, als es klopfte, heftig klopfte. "Ich bin´s Billie", kam es verzweifelt von draußen. "Billie?" Hotch riss die Tür auf und erschrak. Billie sah furchtbar aus. Sie hatte eine aufgeplatzte Lippe, eine Verletzung am Auge und war leichenblass. Ihre Haare waren wirr, ihr Shirt hatte einen Riss und sie zitterte wie Espenlaub. "War das Kevin?" Billie nickte, "Kevin ist nicht nett" sagte sie und brach einfach zusammen. "Ich bringe den Kerl um", knurrte Hotch und legte Billie auf die Couch, Rossi hielt ihr den Brandy unter die Nase, "wir brauchen die Kollegen vom Washington PD und einen Krankenwagen, Aaron" sagte Rossi entsetzt und griff zu seinem Handy.

Zehn Minuten später waren sowohl die Polizei als auch der Notarzt vor Ort. Billie saß auf Hotchs Couch und sprach kein Wort. Durch den Brandy hatte sie wieder ein bisschen Farbe bekommen, zitterte aber immer noch unkontrolliert. Der Arzt versorgte sie notdürftig und Hotch sprach mit dem Detective. "Wissen Sie was passiert ist, Agent Hotchner?" "Billie hat kaum gesprochen, sie hat aber einen Namen genannt, Kevin, sie gehen miteinander, den Nachnamen kenne ich nicht. Ihre Mutter müsste es wissen, Mrs. Baines ist aber nicht in der Stadt." "Wie ist Ihr Verhältnis zu Miss Baines?" "Sie ist die Tochter von Section Chief Rosslyn Baines, ihr untersteht die BAU. Billie ist wie eine große Schwester für meinen Sohn, sie besucht ihn sehr oft. Heute waren wir zusammen im Naturkundemuseum, ich habe Billie gegen 17 Uhr zu Hause bei ihrem Kindermädchen abgesetzt. Wir haben im Wagen über diesen Kevin gesprochen, ich hatte das Gefühl, sie ist sich ihrer Gefühle ihm gegenüber nicht klar und habe ihr geraten, nichts zu überstürzen." Det. Jones machte sich Notizen, eine unerfreuliche Geschichte. Die Mutter ein hohes Tier beim FBI, das konnte politisch werden, keiner riss sich beim PD um solche Fälle. Jones hoffte, daß er diesen Kevin zuerst erwischte, Hotchner würde den Kerl ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken erschiessen, daran hatte Jones nicht den Hauch eines Zweifels.

"Warum sind hier so viele Leute, Dad?" Jack war von dem Krach aufgewacht und wollte wissen, was los ist. "Was ist mit Billie?" Jacks bange Frage weckte Billie aus ihrer Starre. Sie stiess den Arzt weg und stand auf. "Ich bin nur hingefallen, Jack. Geh wieder ins Bett, okay?" Sie drückte Jack fest und ging mit ihm in sein Zimmer. "Wenigstens spricht sie jetzt", sagte Rossi erleichtert, "Rosslyn hat ihr Handy nicht an, ich hab auf die Box gesprochen." "Wir müssen Miss Baines mitnehmen, sie steht unter Schock", sagte der Notarzt gerade. Hotch nickte, "ich fahre mit." Irgendjemand musste Billie erklären, was jetzt passieren würde. "Ich spreche nur mit Hotch", kam es leise von Billie die wieder ins Wohnzimmer gekommen war. "Das ist in Ordnung, Billie, was hat er gemacht?" Aaron setzte sich mit Billie auf die Couch, "Ich hab ihn vorhin g-getroffen, wir waren verabredet. Ich wollte nicht unfair sein und hab ihm gleich gesagt, daß ich nicht mit ihm, Du weisst schon, ich habe drüber nachgedacht, was Du im Auto gesagt hast." Billie schluchzte kurz," er hat mich in seinen Pick Up geschubst und ist losgefahren. Ich wollte nur raus, aber Kevin hat mir eine geschmiert und gesagt, ich soll mich nicht so anstellen. Andere wären nicht so zimperlich."

Billie stockte, sie konnte nicht weiter reden. "Lass Dir Zeit, Billie, aber versuch Dich genau zu erinnern", sagte Hotch. "Das will ich aber nicht", Billie konnte nicht aufhören zu weinen. "Du musst, ohne Deine Aussage können wir ihn nicht verhaften." Hotch hasste sich gerade für diesen Satz. Das war Billie, keine unbekannte Zeugin. Er nahm ihre Hand und sie atmete tief durch. "Er hat gesagt, daß Andere nicht so zimperlich sind und gern für ihn die B-Beine breit machen, Kevin ist so ein Arschloch. Dann hat er plötzlich angehalten und ich bin mit dem Gesicht auf das Armaturenbrett geknallt. Er hat seine Hose runtergezogen und er hat mich angegrabscht und mein Shirt zerissen und ich hab ihn gekratzt und er hat auf meine Jeans,... das war so eklig, ich werd die nie wieder anziehen." Hotch sah auf die Spermaflecken auf Billies Hose und holte tief Luft." Was hat er dann gemacht?" Billie schüttelte sich, " er hat sich angefasst, seinen äh..", Billie brachte das richtige Wort nicht über die Lippen, "ich konnte abhauen, als er die Augen verdreht hat. Ich hab ein Taxi angehalten und bin hierher gefahren", schloss Billie ihre Ausführungen. Der hartgesottene Rossi hatte gerade das Gefühl, sich übergeben zu müssen. Jones hatte mit stenographiert und fragte noch einmal nach. "Er hat Sie also nicht vergewaltigt, Miss Baines?" "Nein, aber er hat meine Brust angefasst und mir die Jeans aufgemacht", Billie schluchzte auf, "dann hat er die Hand in meinen Slip geschoben und, oh Gott, ich hatte solche A-Angst, ich hätte nie gedacht, daß Kevin so was macht," Billie fing wieder an zu zittern und Hotch nahm sie vorsichtig in den Arm. "Was hat er mit seiner Hand gemacht, Miss Baines? Sie müssen das erzählen", Jones war es sichtlich unangenehm diese Frage zu stellen, hatte aber keine Wahl. Billie versuchte sich zusammen zu reissen. "Er hat mich befingert", sagte sie tonlos. "Verdammter Bastard", fluchte Hotch. "Wir müssen ins Krankenhaus fahren, wir brauchen Fotos und Du musst untersucht werden Billie, verstehst Du?" Billie riss entsetzt die Augen auf, ihr wurde gerade klar, worüber Hotch da sprach. "Du lässt mich aber nicht allein", fragte sie ängstlich, "sicher nicht, Deine Mum würde mich umbringen", versuchte Hotch einen kleinen Scherz, "Rossi bleibt solange bei Jack."

Billie verlor in der Notaufnahme die Nerven, sie wehrte lautstark gegen die Ärztin. Sie hatte die Fotos widerspruchslos über sich ergehen lassen, war aber jetzt am Ende ihrer Kraft. "Niemand fasst mich hier an! Wo ist meine Mum?!Oh bitte, ich will meine Mum!" Hotch hörte sie weinen und schreien hinter dem Vorhang und ertrug das nicht mehr länger. "Billie, ich komme jetzt rein", kündigte er an. Er setzte sich an das Kopfende des Bettes, mit dem Rücken zur Ärztin, " Du wirst jetzt nur mich ansehen", sagte er. Hotch streichelte Billies Wange und nahm ihre Hand, "ich weis, Du hättest jetzt lieber Deine Mum, aber Du bist nicht alleine. Ich werde Dich nicht anlügen und sagen, daß das jetzt nicht schlimm ist, oder daß ich weis, was Du gerade durchmachst, aber die Ärztin macht so schnell sie kann und sie wird versuchen, Dir nicht weh zu tun."

Billie quetschte Hotchs Hand, "Sie soll aufhören", flüsterte Billie als die Ärztin ihren Unterleib berührte, "schon vorbei", sagte Dr. Anderson kurz darauf. "Kann ich Sie sprechen?" sagte sie zu Hotch. Er nickte, "ich bin gleich wieder da", und ging mit der Ärztin. "Ohne Sie hätte ich das jetzt nicht geschafft. Es tut mit leid, daß Ihre Tochter das durchmachen muss, aber sie hatte Glück. Er hat sie wirklich nur angefasst, weitere Spermaspuren konnte ich nicht an ihr feststellen. Sie sollte über Nacht hierbleiben, aber ich fürchte, das will sie nicht." "Billie ist nicht meine leibliche Tochter", erklärte Hotch, " dafür haben Sie das eben aber sehr gut gemacht. Ich denke, sie ist bei Ihnen in guten Händen" nickte Dr. Anderson. Nach kurzer Rücksprache mit Billies Kindermädchen Ruth, die beinahe der Schlag traf, als sie erfuhr, was passiert war, nahm Hotch Billie wieder mit zu sich nach Hause.

Rossi döste im Sessel, war aber sofort hellwach, als Hotch und Billie wieder kamen. "Wie geht´s Dir?" sprach Dave Billie an, sie zuckte mit den Schultern, "kann ich duschen gehen?" "Du kennst Dich ja aus, frische Handtücher sind im Schrank hinter der Tür, ich hab aber den Weichspüler vergessen, sie sind ziemlich hart." Über Billies Gesicht huschte ein kurzes Lächeln, "vergisst Mum auch immer", sie machte die Badezimmertür hinter sich zu.

Hotch liess sich auf die Couch fallen und legte die Füsse auf den Tisch. "Das Krankenhaus war furchtbar, Billie war völlig von der Rolle", sagte er sichtlich erschüttert zu Rossi, "ich weis nicht, ob ich je wieder unbefangen mit einem Opfer eines Übergriffs reden kann, ohne dabei an Billie zu denken", Hotch fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. "Hat sich Rosslyn schon gemeldet?" Rossi nickte, "sie sitzt in einer Privatmaschine, sie landet gegen 6 Uhr früh. Soll ich hierbleiben, oder kommt Ihr zurecht?" "Du hast schon genug gemacht, Dave, danke. Geh nach Hause und schlaf Dich aus." "Na gut", sagte Rossi schon an der Tür, "und Aaron? Du warst großartig zu Billie." Hotch ging ins Schafzimmer und versuchte etwas ansatzweise passendes für Billie zum Anziehen zu finden. Sie trug Krankenhausklamotten, ihre eigenen waren von der Spurensicherung einbehalten worden, er konnte sich vorstellen, daß sie was anderes tragen wollte. Ihm fiel ein alter Trainingsanzug in die Hände, den zwar weichgespült, aber er zu heiss gewaschen hatte. Im Wäschemachen habe ich echt zwei linke Hände, dachte Hotch.

Er nahm sich sein Bettzeug und legte es auf die Couch. "Billie?" Hotch klopfte an der Badezimmertür, " ich habe Dir was zum Anziehen rausgesucht, es liegt auf dem Bett, dort kannst Du auch schlafen. Ich nehme die Couch." Ein paar Minuten später erschien Billie im neuen Outfit. Sie wirkte jetzt gefasster als noch im Krankenhaus und das beruhigte den innerlich aufgewühlten Aaron etwas. "Nicht so ganz Dein Stil, oder?" fragte Hotch, "macht nichts", antwortete sie, "kommt meine Mum?" Aaron nickte, "sie ist schon unterwegs", "ist sie enttäuscht von mir?" "Enttäuscht? Nein, sicher nicht, Deine Mutter liebt Dich. Ausserdem wolltest Du das Richtige tun, Du konntest nicht wissen, was Kevin für einer ist." "Aber meine Mum ist beim FBI, als Tochter hätte ich das wissen müssen, ich war so blöd", "sieh es mal von der Seite, so einen Fehler wirst Du nie wieder machen", kam es von Hotch, "geh jetzt ins Bett, wenn Du nicht schlafen kannst, dann ruh Dich nur ein bisschen aus, in Ordnung?" Billie nickte, "Was Du vorhin für mich gemacht hast, ich weis nicht, wie ich mich bedanken soll." "Du must Dich nicht bedanken, Billie, es ist okay." "Du hast das gemacht, weil Du mich gern hast?" fragte sie schüchtern. Aaron nickte. "Ich hab Dich auch gern, Hotch",sagte Billie leise.

**Hab ich Billie zu sehr leiden lassen? Was meint Ihr? Rose muss sich im nächsten Teil mit etwas auseinandersetzen, was ihr Leben völlig auf den Kopf stellen wird.**


	9. Zweifel

**An dieser Stelle gilt mein Dank 'Tiecollector' für das erste Review! Danke für Dein aufbauendes Feedback. Traut Euch doch auch...**

Rosslyn saß im Taxi und knetete ihre Hände. Rossi hatte ihr zwar versichert, daß es Billie gut ging, sie war mit dem Schrecken davongekommen, und daß Hotch sich rührend um sie kümmerte, aber das konnte nicht verhindern, daß Rosslyns Gedanken Karussell fuhren. Sie stellte sich in Frage. War es wirklich so, daß sie nicht einmal auf Billie aufpassen konnte? Seit gestern wusste sie sicher, daß sie nicht mehr nur für Billie Verantwortung trug, die Tatsache, daß ihre Liebesnacht mit Aaron nicht ohne Folgen geblieben war, machte Rose sprachlos. Sie hatte konsequent jegliche Anzeichen ignoriert, es konnte einfach nicht sein. Ihre Ohnmacht am Rednerpult und der anschliessende Arztbesuch hatten dann jeden Versuch, den Kopf weiter in den Sand zu stecken zunichte gemacht. Rose musste sich den klaren Fakten stellen, die da hiessen, Vierzig, neuer Job und schwanger von einem Mitarbeiter. Sie schwankte zwischen Panik, Verzweiflung und Freude, sie fühlte sich gerade ziemlich überfordert. Eine Abtreibung kam für Rose nicht in Frage, sie hatte nicht einmal ansatzweise darüber nachgedacht. Die Freude überwog bei Weitem die Panik und die Verzweiflung. Rose streichelte nachdenklich über ihren Bauch, noch konnte man da nichts erkennen, aber das würde sich bald ändern. Sie musste mit Aaron sprechen, Rose liebte ihn und war sich sicher, er liebte sie auch, aber eine Nachricht wie diese?

Zudem hatte ihr Richard, ihr Ex-Mann, vorhin am Telefon massive Vorhaltungen gemacht und ihr mal wieder vorgeworfen, eine karrieregeile Emanze zu sein. Rosslyn machte das wütend, Richard hatte nicht das Recht, sich so aufzuspielen, er interessierte sich nie wirklich für Billie, schliesslich war sie nur ein Mädchen und der konnte man kein Bauunternehmen hinterlassen. Rosslyn erinnerte sich, wie enttäuscht und verächtlich Richard bei Billies Geburt war und wie sehr er sie damit verletzt hatte. Rosslyn hatte für das Baby ihr Leben auf´s Spiel gesetzt, sie litt damals noch unter den schweren Verletzungen, die ihr der Chelsea-Strangler zugefügt hatte. Roses Vater hatte Richard noch im Krankenhaus einen heftigen rechten Haken verpasst, er lies ihm ein derartiges Verhalten Rose und der kleinen Isabelle gegenüber nicht durchgehen. Gideon kam ihr in den Sinn, er hatte nie verstanden, warum sie Richard unbedingt heiraten wollte, Rosslyn verstand das im Nachhinein betrachtet auch nicht mehr. Es war alles anders gewesen, damals, Jason hatte sie quasi im Stich gelassen und wenn die die Akten richtig interpretierte, hatte auch Dr. Reid diese Erfahrung machen müssen. "Miss?" der Taxifahrer sprach Rosslyn bereits zum zweiten Mal an, "wir sind da", "Natürlich, entschuldigen Sie bitte, was bekommen Sie?" "75, Miss" "75?" wiederholte Rosslyn, "gehört mir jetzt dafür ein Stück von Ihrem Taxi?" "Ich mache die Tarife nicht, Miss", der Standardspruch jedes Taxifahrers, sie schüttelte den Kopf, bezahlte aber und legte noch was obendrauf. "Vielen Dank, Miss, schönen Tag noch", sie sprang aus dem Taxi und stand ein paar Minuten später vor Hotchs Appartement.

Aaron öffnete beim ersten Klopfen, er hatte sie schon erwartet, er wusste wie lange man vom Ronald-Reagan-National bis nach Georgetown brauchte. "Wo ist sie?" war das Erste, was Rosslyn fragte. "Im Schlafzimmer, aber komm erst mal rein", Aaron gab die Tür frei und ging mit ihr nach Billie sehen. Billie schlief wie ein Stein in Hotchs Bett, Jack leistete ihr Gesellschaft, er hatte sich an sie angekuschelt. "Es geht ihr gut, Rose", sagte Aaron und zog Rosslyn vorsichtig aus dem Zimmer. Ihr liefen Tränen über die Wangen und sie klammerte sich an Hotch. Er hielt sie fest und streichelte ihren Rücken, bis sich Rosslyn etwas beruhigt hatte. "Möchtest Du Kaffee?" Sie nickte, "ich hab Dein Hemd vollgeheult", Hotch musste ein bisschen schmunzeln, "mein Hemd ist nicht wichtig, Rose", er setzte sie auf einen Sessel und holte eine Tasse Kaffee aus der Küche. Rosslyn nahm einen Schluck und runzelte die Stirn, " ich hasse Kaffee", sie stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch.

"Bin ich eine schlechte Mutter Aaron? Lasse ich mein Kind im Stich, wenn ich auf eine Scheisskonferenz fahre? Und ich reisse sie aus ihrem Umfeld um meine Dämonen zu jagen, wie egoistisch kann man sein? Ich hätte in Atlanta bleiben sollen, da wäre das nicht passiert." Hotch hockte vor Rosslyn auf dem Boden und fasste sie bei den Oberschenkeln, "hör auf damit, mach Dich nicht selber fertig. Du hast in Frenzy etwas ganz richtiges gesagt, man kann seine Kinder nicht in Watte packen. Glaubst Du nicht, ich würde Jack nicht auch vor allem beschützen wollen? Billie wird das alles stärker machen, sie ist wie Du." Rosslyn schniefte, "Du scheinst sie sehr gut zu kennen, wie lange kommt sie schon zu Jack und Dir?" Rose zählte gerade eins und eins zusammen. Eigentlich war ihr immer klar gewesen, daß die widerspruchslose Akzeptanz des Kontaktabbruches zwischen Rose und Hotch gar nicht Billies Art war. Billie hatte ihren eigenen Weg gefunden, mit der Situation umzugehen. "Immer nach dem Ballett, ich konnte ihr das nicht verbieten", "Weichei", sagte Rosslyn lächelnd und küsste Hotch. Sie konnte nicht anders, sie musste einfach seine Nähe und seine Wärme spüren. Er zog sie zu sich auf den Boden und erwiderte ihren Kuss leidenschaftlich, "ich will Dich so sehr, Rosie" flüsterte Hotch an ihrem Ohr, Rosslyn konnte deutlich spüren, daß das wirklich so war," oh Gott, Aaron, wir können das nicht hier, die Kinder schlafen nebenan", "wir könnten leise sein", sagte Hotch und seine Hände schlüpften unter ihre Bluse, "leise? Wenn Du das machst?" fragte Rosslyn und keuchte, als sich seine Hand zärtlich um ihre Brust schloss.

"Hi Billies Mum", sagte Jack verschlafen, er stand mit einem pinken Elefanten in seiner Hand vor Rose und Hotch. "Was macht Ihr da? Macht Ihr ein Baby? Andy hat gesagt, daß seine Mum und sein Dad das machen, wenn sie so aufeinander liegen." Jack war jetzt sehr interessiert und setzte sich auf den Sessel. Rosslyn musste lachen, "er ist Dein Sohn, erklärs ihm", sie setzte sich im Schneidersitz hin und schaute Hotch genau so interessiert an wie Jack. Hotch räusperte sich, " wir haben kein Baby gemacht, Jack, wir haben unsere Kleider noch an, die müssten wir dazu ausziehen", da irrst Du Dich, dachte Rose, sie strich sich kurz über ihren Bauch, manchmal funktionierte das auch fast vollständig bekleidet auf einem Schreibtisch. Hotch hoffte, Jack würde sich damit zufrieden geben. "Billies Mum ist nicht richtig angezogen", er deutete auf Rosslyns Bluse, die halb aufgeknöpft aus ihrer Hose hing. Rosslyn grinste frech, "da hat Jack recht", Hotch antwortete etwas, was man mit viel Fantasie als *na warte* verstehen konnte.

Billie erlöste Hotch aus der prekären Lage. "Mum?" "Süsse," sagte Rosslyn, stand auf und nahm ihre Tochter in die Arme. "Geht´s Dir gut?" "Es tut mir so leid, Mum, Du hattest recht mit Kevin", Billie schluchzte, "ich hätte lieber nicht recht gehabt, mein Schatz, hat er Dir wirklich nichts angetan?", Billie schüttelte den Kopf, "ich konnte abhauen, aber ich hatte Angst, Mum. Er war so viel stärker als ich", " Agent Morgan könnte Dir beibringen wie man sich verteidigt, Billie", schlug Hotch vor und Rosslyn nickte, "das ist eine gute Idee, was meinst Du, Schatz?" "Ist das der Agent, der gestern Abend da war?" wollte Billie wissen, "nein, das war Dave Rossi." Es klopfte an der Tür,"Ihr mobiler Frühstücksservice", flötete Garcia von draussen und Rosslyn öffnete die Wohnungstür. "Guten Morgen für Alle, Rossi schickt mich, ich bringe Verpflegung", "das ist gut, ich hab tierischen Hunger", kam es von Billie, sie musterte den buntgekleideten Vogel, der da gerade hereingeflattert war. "Sie sind Penelope, oder?" Garcia nickte, "also erst muss ich Dir mal sagen, daß es auch nette Jungs gibt, die Kevin heissen, dann solltest Du mir mal helfen, das Essen in die Küche zu tragen. Für Sie hab ich Tee, Chief" sagte Garcia und verschwand mit Billie in der Küche.

"Rundumbetreuung", grinste Hotch. Garcia blieb nur kurz, "ich bin dann auch schon wieder weg, ich wollte nur für Frühstück sorgen", sie huschte zur Tür und gab Det. Jones die Klinke in die Hand. "Agent Hotchner?" fragte Jones als er Hotchs Wohnung betrat. "Sind Sie Det. Jones?" wurde er von einer hübschen, dunkelhaarigen Frau angesprochen, "ich bin Rosslyn Baines. Haben Sie Kevin Miller verhaftet?" "Ja Ma'am. Er behauptet allerdings, er hätte nur Spass gemacht." "Spass gemacht? Haben Sie sich meine Tochter angesehen?" Rosslyn klang eisig, "hör Dir erst mal an, was er zu sagen hat", Hotch versuchte sie ein bisschen runter zu fahren und legte den Arm um sie. "Danke Agent Hotchner" Jones war etwas erleichtert, anscheinend war Mum noch gefährlicher als Ersatz-Dad Hotchner, dachte der Detective. "Die Beweislage ist eindeutig und mit der Aussage Ihrer Tochter hat er keine Chance. Ausserdem hat sich ein Zeuge gemeldet, der gesehen hat, wie Ihre Tochter in Millers Wagen gestossen wurde. Miller wird heute noch einem Haftrichter vorgeführt, also machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Ich dachte, Sie würden gerne persönlich über den Stand der Ermittlungen informiert werden." schloss Jones seine Ausführungen. "Dann schliessen Sie ihn also weg?" fragte Billie, die dazu gekommen war. "Davon ist auszugehen", bestätigte Jones. "Gut", sagte sie, "dann kann ich jetzt weiter essen." "Danke Detective", sagte Hotch und brachte Jones zur Tür. "Wir sollten in die Küche, bevor Billie und Jack alles wegfuttern", Hotch küsste Rosslyn und schob sie in die Küche.


	10. Mädchen aus dem Süden

Am späten Vormittag waren Rosslyn und Billie dann wieder zu Hause. Ruth war völlig aufgelöst und entschuldigte sich immer wieder, "Sie haben doch keine Schuld, mir wäre sie wahrscheinlich auch ausgebüxt", sagte Rose und umarmte Ruth kurz. " Ihr Ex-Mann Richard hat angerufen, er kommt heute Mittag aus Atlanta, Sie sollen ihn abholen", sagte Ruth. "Was soll ich? Der soll sich ein Taxi nehmen, wie andere auch", Rosslyn war immer noch sauer auf ihren Ex, nahm sich aber vor, so neutral wie möglich zu bleiben. Richard würde keine Gelegenheit verstreichen lassen, ihr eins auszuwischen. Sein Ego hatte nicht verkraftet, daß Rosslyn sich scheiden lies und er kompensierte das mit sehr jungen Begleiterinnen.

"Ich hatte dem Mädchen gesagt, daß ich abgeholt werden wollte", Richard zeigte sich nach seiner Ankunft wie erwartet von seiner schlechten Seite. "Muss ich irgendwie überhört haben", sagte Rosslyn ihrem harmlosesten Tonfall, "da bin ich mir sicher", knurrte er, "wo ist Billie?" "In ihrem Zimmer, sie ruht sich etwas aus", "wie konntest Du sie nur mit diesem Kerl losziehen lassen?", "Ich habe sie nicht losziehen lassen, sie hat sich heimlich aus dem Haus geschlichen", "als Du mal wieder nicht dagewesen bist! Was war es dieses Mal? Entführung, Serienkiller oder hast Du Dich flachlegen lassen?" Rosslyn schnaubte, "wie kannst Du es wagen, wer vögelt sich denn seit unserer Scheidung durch die örtlichen Cheerleader? Meine Gründe waren Dir doch früher schon egal, Richard, also tu nicht so, als würden sie Dich jetzt interessieren." "Du hast recht, es interessiert mich nicht. Meine Tochter interessiert mich aber schon."

"Seit wann?" Rosslyn wurde ebenfalls laut, "seit Billie ein kleines Mädchen war, lässt Du sie spüren, daß nichts, was sie tut, Dich zufrieden stellt. Warum, glaubst Du, ist sie Baseball spielen gegangen, oder mit Dir auf die Jagd? Sie wollte der Junge sein, den Du haben wolltest. Hast Du aber gar nicht mitbekommen, kein Wunder, alles dreht sich immer nur um Dich!" "Mum, lass doch", sagte Billie, die die Streiterei und Schreierei bis nach oben in ihr Zimmer gehört hatte. "Mum kann nichts dafür, Vater", sie wählte die förmliche Anrede mit Bedacht. Hotchs liebevolle Fürsorge für sie hatten Billie dazu gebracht, ihren Vater endgültig in einem anderen Licht zu sehen. Richard Baines wäre nie in den Sinn gekommen, sich so um seine Tochter zu kümmern, wie Hotch das tat. Und dabei war Hotch noch nicht einmal ihr leiblicher Vater. Ihre Mutter hatte recht, mit dem, was sie gerade sagte. Billie hatte immer versucht, die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Vaters auf sich zu ziehen, und erntete dafür nur Gleichgültigkeit. Selbst als sie mit ihrer Mutter nach Washington zog, hielt ihr Vater sie nicht auf. "Warum hast Du mich nach D.C. gehen lassen? Du hast nicht einmal zu mir gesagt, ich soll bei Dir bleiben. Warum nicht? Sags mir!" Richard wusste darauf keine Antwort. "Dachte ich mir", kam es bitter von Billie. Sie stellte sich neben ihre Mutter. "Du gehst jetzt besser, Vater", sagte Isabelle Christine Baines und machte ihre Mutter sehr stolz. "Du hast gehört, was Billie gesagt hat", ergänzte Rose. Wortlos verlies Richard das Haus. Das würden die Beiden bereuen, dachte Richard auf der Straße. Niemand schmiss Richard Baines aus dem Haus, diese Mutter-Tochter Idylle kotzte ihn einfach an. Billie umarmte ihre Mutter, "Ich liebe Dich Mum, wir brauchen ihn nicht", sagte Billie entschieden.

Als Hotch am Abend kam, war Billie schon wieder fast die Alte. "Ich soll Dir was von Jack geben", sagte Hotch und überreichte ihr einen pinkfarbenen Stoffelefanten. " Das ist doch Trudy, die gibt Jack doch niemandem", staunte sie. " Jack dachte, Du brauchst sie vielleicht zum Einschlafen", schmunzelte Hotch. Billie wurde ganz verlegen. "Ich bin oben in meinem Zimmer, Mum, und komm da heute auch nicht mehr raus", fügte sie unschuldig hinzu. Sie wusste genau, wonach Hotch und ihrer Mutter der Sinn stand und wollte den beiden nicht im Weg sein. "Was soll ich sagen, Mädchen aus dem Süden", grinste Rosslyn und zog Hotch ansich. "Ich hoffe, Du bist auch ein bisschen meinetwegen gekommen?" "Ein kleines bisschen", sagte Aaron und strich sachte über ihren Rücken. Seine Hände machten eine kleine Pause auf Rosslyns Po. "Wo waren wir heute früh stehengeblieben?" fragte Hotch leise, "genau hier", sagte Rosslyn und küsste Hotch zärtlich, "lass uns ins Schlafzimmer gehen, Aaron", flüsterte sie und nahm seine Hand.

Rosslyns Schlafzimmer war ein gemütlicher Ort mit einem riesigen, flauschigen Teppich, weissen Holzmöbeln und einem breiten Metallbett. Hotchs Focus lag zugegebenermaßen auf dem Bett, auf dem sich beide jetzt befanden. Aaron lag auf dem Rücken und Rosslyn saß rittlings auf seiner Hüfte. Sie zog sich das Shirt über den Kopf, knöpfte Hotchs Hemd auf und entlockte ihm ein rauhes "Rose", er fuhr über ihre Pobacken und wollte dann ihren BH öffnen, aber Rosslyn schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht bewegen", sagte sie, "im Moment gehörst Du ganz mir", ihre Lippen und ihre Haare berührten seine Brust und streiften über seine Brustwarzen. Aaron hielt die Luft an, als Rosslyn sachte an ihnen knabberte. Hotch spürte ihren warmen Atem auf seinem Bauch, ihre Lippen näherten sich Stück für Stück seinem Unterleib. Sie löste seinen Gürtel und befreite ihn von allen störenden Kleidungsstücken, Aaron stöhnte laut und krallte seine Hände ins Bettlaken als ihm bewusst wurde, welchen Liebesdienst Rose ihm erweisen würde.

Rose wusste ganz genau, was sie tat. Ihre Lippen umschlossen Aaron´s Härte und ihre Zunge fuhr sachte über seine Spitze. Sie wollte nicht, daß sich Hotch zurückhielt und kurz darauf konnte er das auch nicht mehr. "oh Gott, Rosslyn", keuchte er, "was machst Du blos?" "Nicht gut?" kicherte sie und brachte Hotch damit ebenfalls zum Lachen. "Mädchen aus dem Süden, oder?" Rosslyn nickte, "ich muss ganz kurz ins Bad", sie putzte sich schnell die Zähne und zog sich aus. Als Rosslyn wieder ins Schlafzimmer kam, war Aaron eingenickt. Sie schlüpfte zu ihm unter die Decke. Wie friedlich und entspannt er aussah, sie berührte zärtlich seine Wange. "Ich liebe Dich, Aaron Hotchner", sagte sie, "ich liebe Dich auch, Rosslyn Baines", kam ein etwas verschlafenes Echo von Hotch. Er legte seine Arme um sie und hielt sie ganz fest. "Ich werde Dich nicht mehr gehen lassen, Rosie", sagte er ernsthaft und küsste sie ausgiebig. Seine Hände begaben sich auf Wanderschaft und Rose zitterte, als er erst ihre Brüste streichelte und dann langsam über ihren Bauch und ihren Rippenbogen strich. "Du bist wunderschön", sagte er leise, seine Hand berührte ihre Hüfte und er schob ihre Oberschenkel ein bisschen auseinander. Hotch war zart, er wollte, daß sie auch zu ihrem Recht kam, vorhin hatte sie nur ihm Befriedigung geschenkt. Sie öffnete ihre Beine noch ein bisschen weiter ihn und spürte ihn an ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle. Er streichelte und massierte sie sanft, erforschte ihre Enge mit seinen Fingern. Hotch registrierte zufrieden, wie Rose zuckte und keuchte, sie stiess einen kleinen, protestierenden Laut aus, als er seine Hand wegnahm. Er drang tief in sie ein, sie war mehr als nur bereit für ihn. Rosslyns Aufschrei war laut, sie konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen als sie der Orgasmus überrollte wie ein Tsunami. Aaron bewegte sich in ihr und Rose schrie und stöhnte jedesmal, wenn sie ihn spürte. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer ergoss sich Hotch in sie und Rose wurde noch ein zweites Mal überrollt. Er wollte sich aus ihr zurückziehen, aber Rosslyn war dazu nicht bereit, "noch nicht" sie schlang ihre Arme fest um ihn. "Ich bin schwer, ich will Dich nicht erdrücken", sagte Hotch besorgt, aber Rose war das egal. Sie genoss einfach die Intimität der Situation und schlief ein. Aaron drehte sich zur Seite und ein paar Minuten später war auch er eingeschlafen.

Aaron war vor Rose aufgewacht und beobachtete sie beim Schlafen. Ihr Atem ging gleichmässig, manchmal schnarchte sie ein kleines bisschen. Hotch lächelte und strich über ihre Haare. "Gehst Du weg?" fragte sie im Halbschlaf, "ich muss noch nach Hause, mich umziehen, bevor ich ins Büro fahre. Gehst Du heute mit Billie in die Schule?" Rosslyn streckte sich, "ich weiss nicht, vielleicht lasse ich sie ein paar Tage daheim", "ich denke nicht, daß das nötig ist, sie ist ganz schön erwachsen geworden", sagte Hotch, "ich muss das nicht gut finden, oder? Sie ist doch meine Kleine", "die schon fast so groß ist wie ihre Mum" entgegnete Hotch und drückte Rose noch einmal, bevor er aufstand und ins angrenzende Bad ging. Sie sah ihm nach, er hatte gesagt, daß er sie liebt, würde das auch noch so sein, wenn er von dem Kind wüsste? Rose atmete tief durch, es war viel zu früh, wie hatte sie so unvorsichtig sein können? Aber sie hatte Aaron so sehr gewollt, da war keine Platz für irgendwelche Überlegungen gewesen. Sie stand ebenfalls auf. "Ich denke, als Dein Boss kann ich verantworten, daß Du ein bisschen später ins Büro kommst", sagte Rosslyn, als sie zu Hotch unter die Dusche stieg.

Tatsächlich kam Hotch eine geschlagene Stunde später ins Büro als sonst. Wie konnte man zwei so unterschiedliche Frauen lieben, dachte er. Mit Haley Liebe zu machen war immer eine ruhige, fast besonnene Angelegenheit gewesen, nicht, daß Hotch das jemals gestört hatte, aber Rosslyn nahm sich einfach, was sie wollte und erwartete das auch von ihm. Das "Pling" des Aufzuges riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Rossi war der erste, der ihm über den Weg lief, "Hey, wie gehts der Kleinen?" "Gestern Abend gings ihr schon wieder ganz gut", "und der Chief?" wollte Dave noch wissen, "es gefällt ihr nicht, daß Billie erwachsen wird", antwortete Hotch, Rossi nickte, "kann ich verstehen, würde mir auch schwerfallen." "Weis sonst noch jemand aus dem Team bescheid?" fragte Hotch, Dave schüttelte den Kopf, "nur Garcia und ich."

Rosslyn ging mit Billie in die Junior High um die Schulleitung über die Vorkommnisse zu informieren. Der Direktor, ein etwas älteres Semester, konnte nicht glauben, wozu einer seiner Schüler fähig sein sollte. Entsetzt hörte er zu, was Billie zu erzählen hatte. Rosslyn, die den gesamten Bericht auch zum ersten Mal hörte, wurde dabei wirklich übel. Ihre Tochter hatte verdammtes Glück gehabt, Rose war froh, daß Hotch sich um sie gekümmert hatte. Der Direktor entschied, Billie für eine Woche vom Unterricht zu befreien und liess keinen Widerspruch gelten. Also nahm Rosslyn ihre Tochter mit ins Büro. "Das ist Deines?" Billie war überrascht, "Du bist echt wichtig, oder?" Rose musste lachen, "es geht so, soll ich Dich herumführen?" Billie nickte begeistert, "klar, gehen wir!"

"Wer ist das beim Chief?" fragte Reid, "ist das ihre Tochter?" "Sieht ihr ziemlich ähnlich", sagte Emily, "findest Du nicht, Morgan?" Derek kam gerade von einem Gespräch mit Hotch. Er hatte ihn gebeten, mit Billie ein paar Einheiten in Selbstverteidigung zu absolvieren und ihn dabei erzählt, was am Wochenende passiert war. Morgan hatte das wütend gemacht und er sagte sofort zu. Er hasste diese Kerle, die kein Nein akzeptieren konnten. Rosslyn und Billie kamen auf die Gruppe um Reid zu und die drei registrierten sofort Billies blaues Auge und ihre dicke Lippe. "Und das sind Agent Prentiss, Dr. Reid und Agent Morgan" sagte Rosslyn gerade. "Hotch hat schon mit mir gesprochen, Chief, wenn Ihre Tochter möchte, können wir gleich loslegen." "Ich hab aber keine Sportklamotten mit", wandte Billie ein, "Du könntest was von mir haben", bot Emily an, Billies Wochenende schien alles andere als lustig gewesen zu sein. "Gut", sagte Morgan,"dann gehen wir schon mal vor in die Sporthalle. Reid, Du kommst auch mit, vielleicht lernst Du noch was", Billie kicherte, den Doc würde selbst sie umnieten, Reid guckte irritiert, machte sich das Töchterchen lustig über ihn? Konnte nicht sein, Billie sah doch aus wie ein Engel, er verlor sich gerade ein bisschen in ihren großen grauen Augen. "S-sicher nicht", stotterte Spencer und flüchtete zu Garcia.

**Im nächsten Kapitel machen wir die Bekanntschaft von Florence Evans, Roses jüngerer Schwester, die einiges abverlangen wird. Gibt´s noch ein paar Kommis? Ich stell auch ein bisschen Glühwein hin**


	11. Flo

"Komm schon, Schätzchen, das nennst Du wütend?" Derek versuchte Billie zu provozieren. "Ich bin nicht Dein Schätzchen, nenn mich nicht so!" Billie schubste Morgan, "das ist schon besser, es reicht mir aber noch nicht, Du musst richtig zustossen, Kevin würde sich kaputtlachen, kleines Mädchen, weisst Du, was mit kleinen Mädchen passiert, die sich nicht wehren?" Morgan machte Billie richtig sauer, Billie sah plötzlich Kevin und spürte seine Hand, die sich grob um ihre Brust schloss und seine andere Hand, die versuchte ihre Jeans zu öffnen und sie schlug zu, mit aller Kraft, sie trat und schlug wieder und sie schrie, "Ich mach Dich Alle, Du Arsch, Du Wichser", Morgan liess sie toben, bis sie erschöpft auf die Matte fiel. Er war erstaunt darüber, wie viele Schimpfworte dieses Mädchen kannte. Er kniete sich zu ihr, "es ist gut, Billie, er kann Dir nichts mehr tun, hörst Du? Ich weis, wie sich das anfühlt, wenn man hilflos ist, ich weis es genau", Billie schaute Derek verwirrt an, "Du weist das? Aber Du bist so, so?" "Stark? Jetzt bin ich das, damals war ich es nicht." Billie wischte sich ein paar Tränen ab, "das tut mir leid, wie alt warst du da?" "Ein bisschen jünger als Du, Süsse. Irgendwann denkst Du nicht mehr daran und triffst einen netten Jungen, einen dem Du wirklich vertrauen kannst." "So schnell sicher nicht", sagte Billie entschieden und stand auf. "Hören wir jetzt auf, rumzuspielen und Du zeigst mir, was ich machen muß?" Morgan grinste, um das Mädchen musste man sich keine Sorgen machen, die war zäh.

Rosslyn saß gerade bei Garcia in ihrem Technikuniversum und bedankte sich für das Frühstück. "Das hab ich sehr gerne gemacht, Chief, gehts denn Billie wieder besser?" "Ja, sie hat es ganz gut weggesteckt, sie hatte Glück." "Hat man den Kerl verhaftet?" wollte Reid wissen, der sich bei Garcia verschanzt hatte. "Ja, Det. Jones hat mich vorhin noch einmal angerufen, die Kaution wurde abgelehnt, er bleibt in Haft." Rosslyns Handy klingelte, "Baines? Wer? Ich verstehe nicht, Florence, bist Du das? Wie am Flughafen? Ich kann Dich nicht abholen, ich hab einen Termin mit meinem Boss", "ich könnte fahren, Chief", bot Reid spontan an. "Moment", Rose nahm kurz das Handy vom Ohr, "würden Sie das? Meine Schwester Florence steht am Dulles International, sie ist mit der Maschine aus Paris gekommen", "ich finde sie schon", sagte Spencer optimistisch, "Spencer? Meine Schwester ist manchmal ein bisschen komisch, lassen Sie sich in nichts mitreinziehen, okay?" "Flo? Ich schicke einen meiner Agents, Dr. Reid. Nein, ich schneide nicht auf, wenn ich sage mein Agent, ja, bis dann." Garcia grinste, "Schwestern sind toll", Rose lachte, "sie ist eine meiner jüngeren Halbschwestern. Meine Mutter starb, als ich so alt war wie Jack. Ein paar Jahre später hat mein Vater wieder geheiratet." "Verstehen Sie sich mit ihrer Stiefmutter?" fragte Garcia, "mit Marie? Sehr gut, mein Vater hat eine gute Wahl getroffen." "Das haben Sie aber auch", meinte Penelope, "Sie hätten keinen besseren Mann finden können, Chief", Garcia umarmte Rosslyn spontan. "Hey Garcia, das ist mein Mädchen", sagte Hotch aus dem Hintergrund, "Drew wartet, kommst Du?"

Spencer war in Rosslyns BMW auf dem Weg zum Flughafen, und stand erst einmal im Stau. Wie war er auf die Idee gekommen, die Schwester des Chiefs abzuholen? Eine Schwester von der der Chief sagte, *sie ist ein bisschen komisch*? Meinte sie komisch, wie seltsam, oder komisch wie witzig? Spencer hatte genug Zeit zum Nachdenken, bevor er den Wagen endlich auf dem Parkplatz abstellen konnte. Schnurstracks begab er sich in die Ankunftshalle und schaute sich um. Sein Blick blieb an einer kleinen Brünetten hängen, die auf der Stelle trippelte. Sie war in Begleitung von zwei riesigen Koffern und einer großen Papprolle. Der Auffälligste Hinweis war aber ihr pinkfarbenes Shirt, auf dem unübersehbar *Fuck Paris* stand. "Hi, sind Sie Florence?" sprach er sie auf Verdacht an. "Eben war ich es noch", antwortete Flo und warf einen kritischen Blick auf Reid, "Rosie hat gesagt, sie schickt einen Agent. Ich hatte James Bond erwartet, nicht Q", sie sagte das mit einem unschuldigen Augenaufschlag und breitem Südstaatenakzent. Reid straffte die Schultern, "Nun, Sie werden nehmen müssen, was Sie gekriegt haben, Missy", kam es genau so breit von Spencer zurück. Flo lachte, "Florence Evans", sie hielt ihm ihre Rechte hin, "Dr. Spencer Reid", sagte er und ergriff ihre Hand.

"Der Director erwartet Sie", sagte Carrie, die Vorzimmerdame und Rosslyn und Hotch betraten William Drews Büro. Drew war gespannt, was Baines und Hotchner von ihm wollten. Er hatte sich für Baines als Chief entschieden, weil er aus früheren Gesprächen mit Hotch wusste, daß der keinen Sinn darin sah, irgendwelchen Politikern Zucker in den Hintern zu blasen, anstelle die wirklichen Verbrecher zu jagen. Politik war aber ein wichtiger Aspekt des Postens als Chief und so hatte Baines gute Karten. Sie hatte bereits in Atlanta als Assistant Chief sehr gute Arbeit geleistet und Drew hatte noch keinen Moment bereut, sie nach Quantico geholt zu haben. Er hoffte aufrichtig, daß das so blieb. Drew wusste von der schwierigen Beziehung seines Agents zum Chief. Hotchner hatte sich zwar auch mit Strauss nicht verstanden, aber da reihte er sich nur in eine Schlange mit vielen anderen ein. Baines dagegen war beliebt, in den knapp drei Monaten, in denen sie Chief war, hatte sie schon mehr erreicht, als Strauss in drei Jahren. "Ich hoffe, keiner von Ihnen will um eine Versetzung bitten", sagte Drew vernehmlich, " das würden wir auch gerne vermeiden, Director", antwortete Rosslyn. "Was gibt es also für ein Problem zwischen Ihnen?" Drew sah seine Mitarbeiter forschend an. Nach allem, was er gehört hatte, erwartete er, daß die Temperatur in seinem Büro um ein paar Grad nach unten rutschen würde, aber sonderbarer Weise war genau das Gegenteil der Fall. Aaron fasste nach Rosslyns Hand, " der Chief und ich sind ein Paar", liess er die Bombe platzen. Er und Rose hatten eine lange Diskussion darüber, wie sie in Zukunft agieren wollten. An deren Ende war klar, die Karten mussten auf den Tisch. Egal was das jetzt für beider Karrieren heissen würde. Drew öffnete seine *Notfallschublade* und holte eine Flasche und drei Gläser heraus. "Nicht für mich", lehnte Rose ab. Er füllte nur zwei der Gläser zweifingerbreit mit der goldenen Flüssigkeit. "Das ist Ihnen ernst?" Rosslyn nickte, "wir haben uns kennengelernt, bevor ich meinen Posten angetreten habe, und ja, es ist ernst, sonst hätten wir uns nicht geoutet." Drew leerte sein Glas in einem Zug. "Beeinflusst das Ihre Arbeitsweise?" "Nein", sagten Rose und Hotch gleichzeitig. Drew stand auf und ging ein paar Schritte durchs Zimmer. "Ich müsste lügen, wenn ich sage ich bin begeistert. Aber ich vertraue darauf, daß Sie beide die Professionalität besitzen mit der Situation diskret umzugehen." "Sir?" fragte Hotch, "solange Sie sich den Austausch von Zärtlichkeiten für zu Hause aufheben, bin ich bereit, Ihre Beziehung zu tolerieren." sagte Drew entschieden. Rose atmete sichtbar auf. "Was hatten Sie denn erwartet? Ich kann mir nicht leisten zwei fähige Mitarbeiter rauszuschmeissen. Ausserdem, und das sage ich jetzt inoffiziell, es freut mich vor allem für Sie, Aaron." Etwas später verliessen zwei sehr erleichterte Agents das Büro des Directors.


	12. Wo zum Teufel ist sie?

Reid hatte auf Durchzug geschaltet. Florence plapperte und plapperte, irgendwann zwischen der Hotelfachschule, Alain und dem Eifelturm hatte Spencer einfach den Faden verloren. Er warf einen erneuten Blick in den Rückspiegel. Der schwarze Van, der ihm schon am Airport aufgefallen war, war immer noch hinter ihnen. "Hören Sie mir eigentlich zu, Doc?" fragte Flo. Spencer reagierte nicht, er wechselte die Fahrspur mehrfach, immer gefolgt von dem anderen Wagen. "War irgendetwas seltsam auf den Flug?" wollte Reid wissen, "Seltsam? Der Flug war öde, keiner wollte sich wirklich mit mir unterhalten, ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, weshalb nicht", Spencer rollte mit den Augen, ER konnte sich das vorstellen. "Warum wollen Sie das wissen?" "Uns verfolgt ein schwarzer Van, schon seit dem Flughafen." "Echt, wie aufregend", Flo drehte sich um und Spencer konnte einen Blick auf ihre sehr ansehnliche Kehrseite werfen. Sie schaute durch die Rückscheibe. Reid bekam so eine Ahnung, was der Chief mit *komisch* gemeint hatte. Ohne Zweifel war sie süß, Reid hätte blind sein müssen, um das nicht zu bemerken. Sie sah dem Chief ähnlich, hatte aber im Gegensatz zu ihrer Schwester viel hellere Haare und eine eher knabenhafte Figur. Ihr Lachen war aber genauso herzlich wie das von Rosslyn. "Also, ich seh nichts", sagte Flo gerade und setzte sich wieder richtig hin. Sie schenkte Reid einen Augenaufschlag, "vielleicht sind Sie nur ein bisschen paranoid?" Nie wieder, dachte Reid, nie wieder werde ich jemandem so einen Gefallen tun. " Sie wünschen, wir spielen", sagte Garcia als Reid sie anrief. "Garcia, Du musst mir mal ein Kennzeichen überprüfen, AD 23 WH, kannst Du das für mich tun?" "Sicher, mein Hase, ich hoffe, Du hast Dich nicht in was reinziehen lassen?" "Hey, das hab ich gehört", nörgelte Florence, "war nicht böse gemeint", sagte Garcia, "das Kennzeichen gehört zu einem Honda Accord und der gehört einem Matt Price, wohnhaft in Arlington." "Im Moment fährt damit ein schwarzer Van herum und der hängt mir schon seit dem Flughafen am Auspuff", "ups", machte Penelope, "hast Du jemanden verärgert?" Spencer warf einen Blick auf Flo, "ICH sicher nicht", er lies keinen Zweifel daran aufkommen, daß er Flo für die Schuldige hielt. "Es ist sicher besser, ich komme nach Quantico, als Florence beim Chief zu Hause abzusetzen", sagte Reid. "Kannst Du Ihr das ausrichten?" "Klar doch, pass gut auf, Kleiner, Garcia Ende"

Hotch war auf dem Weg in die Turnhalle um Derek und Billie ein bisschen zuzusehen. Die hatten ihr Training aber schon beendet und Billie bedankte sich bei Morgan mit einer Tanzeinlage. Derek lehnte fasziniert an der Wand und beobachte Rosslyns Tochter, die scheinbar schwerelos durch die Turnhalle schwebte. "Ich hab sie auch noch nie tanzen sehen", sagte Hotch und stellte sich zu Morgan. Nach einer Weile bemerkte das Mädchen Hotch und sie kam zu ihm. "Derek ist cool, das war eine gute Idee mit dem Unterricht", grinste sie und umarmte Hotch kurz. "Wo ist Mum?" "In ihrem Office, sie wartet auf Deine Tante", "Flo ist aber doch in Paris?" Billie war erstaunt, dachte sich aber nicht wirklich was dabei. Flo war immer für eine Überraschung gut. Mit einem "Ich kenne den Weg", flitzte Billie auch schon aus der Turnhalle. Hotch schaute ihr lächelnd hinterher. "Du siehst glücklich aus", bemerkte Morgan, "ich hab Dich lange nicht mehr so gesehen, das freut mich, Mann", Derek klopfte Aaron auf die Schulter, er freute sich aufrichtig für ihn. "Ich nehme an, das Gespräch mit Drew ist gut gelaufen?" "Wie man´s nimmt, ich darf sie im Büro nicht küssen", sagte Hotch mit seinem typisch ernstem Gesichtsausdruck und liess einen schallend lachenden Derek Morgan zurück.

Flo und Reid betraten laut streitend das Büro. "Es war nicht meine Schuld, Sie als Cop sollten doch wissen, wie Blitzer aussehen", Flo plusterte sich gerade enorm auf und Reid stellte etwas richtig, "ich bin eben kein Cop, sondern Profiler und ich muss nicht wissen, wie Radarmessgeräte aussehen. Ich bin Ihretwegen so schnell gefahren, ich erwarte, daß Sie das Ticket bezahlen!" "In hundert Jahren nicht, immerhin sind wir so den Van losgeworden", "Hey, hey, hey", kam es von Rosslyn, "mal ganz langsam", "das Ticket bezahle ich", sagte sie und griff danach. "Wieviel? Großer Gott, Spencer, sind Sie geflogen? Das sind 750$!" "Die Geschwindigkeitsübertretung hat nur 50 gekostet", sagte Reid, "der Rest ist uns wegen Sexueller Belästigung und versuchter Bestechung eines Officers im Dienst aufgebrummt worden." "Du hast einen Officer belästigt?" grinste Prentiss frech, Reid wurde rot, "Sie war das, Sie hat dem Officer angeboten, "f-freundlich" zu ihm zu sein, wenn er das Ticket vergisst." "Du hast was gemacht?" Rosslyns Stimme hatte einen gefährlich ruhigen Unterton. "Mann, Rosie, kannst Du Dich einfach freuen, daß ich da bin? Ich hab doch nicht gewusst, wie spiessig der Typ ist. Ausserdem hätte ich ihm nicht wirklich einen gebl..." Flo verstummte abrupt als sie den Blick ihrer Schwester bemerkte. "Du wirst mich jetzt in mein Büro begleiten. Bei Ihnen entschuldige ich mich in aller Form, Dr. Reid. Meine Schwester hätte Sie nicht in eine solche Situation bringen dürfen." "Mann, Rosie", sagte Flo wieder und wurde von ihrer Schwester unterbrochen, " beweg einfach Deinen Arsch, bevor mein Schuh drinsteckt", blaffte Rose und zerrte Flo in ihr Büro. "Hat der Chief gerade "Arsch" gesagt?" fragte Reid, er war immer noch irritiert wegen Florence. Emily nickte, " hat sie."

Billie traute sich nicht in das Büro ihrer Mutter. Ihre Tante saß auf einem Besucherstuhl und wurde kleiner und kleiner. "Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Hotch. "Ich glaube nicht, Mum ist stocksauer und Flo sagt gar nichts", wahrscheinlich hat sie keine Gelegenheit dazu, dachte Hotch so für sich, seine Geliebte lief energisch in ihrem Büro hin und her. Rose schrie nicht, aber sie redete unermüdlich auf ihre Schwester ein. Er hoffte, daß er nie in den zweifelhaften Genuss eines solchen Gesprächs kommen würde.

"Von welchem Van hast Du da gesprochen?" fragte Rose gerade. "Der Doc meinte, da wäre jemand hinter uns her", antwortete Flo, " und, war das so?" "Puh, keine Ahnung, ich hab niemanden gesehen", Flo gab sich unschuldig. "Hätte denn jemand Grund, Dir nachzufahren?" Rosslyn hatte nicht die Absicht, sich von Flo mit Nichtigkeiten abspeisen zu lassen. "Du benimmst Dich wie einer Deiner Agents, ich bin Deine Schwester, keine konspirative Person. Müsste ich eigentlich mehrere sein, um konspirativ zu sein, oder geht das auch alleine?" Rose musste wider Willen kichern, Flo war unmöglich. "Das Thema ist noch nicht durch", drohte sie ihrer Schwester dennoch. Rose winkte Billie herein, die sie schon seit geraumer Zeit vor der Tür bemerkt hatte. Billie zerrte Hotch gleich mit ins Büro. "Hi Flo!" Sie umarmte ihre Tante stürmisch und Flo erwiderte die Umarmung herzlich. Flo´s Blick fiel auf Hotch und sie grinste breit, "den hättest Du schicken müssen, der ist echt süss", " "der Süsse" ist SSA Hotchner und bereits vom Markt." sagte Rosslyn scharf, "Aaron, das ist meine unmögliche Schwester Florence Evans", Hotch warf Rose einen leicht vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, " als "süss" hast Du mich noch nie bezeichnet, hallo Florence." "Hi SSA Hotchner", Flo dehnte das SSA als würde sie "super-süsser-Agent" sagen und kassierte dafür von ihrer Schwester einen Ellenbogenstoss in die Rippen. Flo machte "Autsch" und Billie kicherte. "Ich denke, wir sollten nach Hause fahren", sagte Rose entschieden. Sie drückte Hotch einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund, "wir essen um 7", und Hotch nickte.

Der Mann im schwarzen Van war echt angepisst. "Du hättest mir sagen müssen, daß die Schwester Deiner Tussi beim FBI ist!" Er knurrte in sein Handy, "Dir ist klar, daß das nicht umsonst ist, warum kannst Du auf Deinen Scheiss nicht aufpassen! Sieh einfach zu, daß Du deinen Arsch so schnell wie möglich hierher bewegst!" Er beschloss, sich erst den langen, dürren vorzuknöpfen, bevor er sich in die Höhle des Löwen begab. Er folgte Spencer unauffällig.

Rose verteilte gerade Lasagne, als es Sturm schellte. "Ich mach auf", sagte Billie und öffnete. Spencer schubste Billie beiseite, "Wo zum Teufel ist sie?"

**Chaos-Flo ist also eingetroffen, wie gefällt sie Euch denn? Ein kleines bisschen Feedback wäre echt toll, kostet doch nichts.**


	13. Du willst mich nicht?

**Erst mal, Frohes Fest für alle, ich hoffe, Santa war brav. **

Reid enterte Rosslyns Esszimmer. "Hi Doc", grinste Florence, "sind Sie unter die Räuber gefallen?" Tatsächlich sah Spencer ein bisschen derangiert aus. "Was haben Sie Ihrem Freund geklaut?" "Ich hab gar nichts geklaut, wie kommen Sie denn darauf?" "Vielleicht weil ich gerade Besuch hatte, ständig gefragt wurde, "wo es ist" und meine Wohnung aussieht, wie nach dem Urknall!" Der Kerl hatte Reids Bücherregale umgeworfen, Spencer verstand keinen Spass, wenn es um seine Bücher ging. "Jetzt setz Dich erstmal hin und beruhige Dich. Und dann erzähl, was eigentlich los ist." Hotch versuchte ein bisschen Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen. Widerstrebend setzte sich Spencer und Rose holte einen weiteren Teller und Besteck aus dem Schrank. "Essen Sie, Spencer",sagte Rose, "Es gibt eine Regel in meinem Haus, bei Tisch wird über nichts Berufliches gesprochen, ausserden haben wir Jack hier mit am Tisch sitzen, Billie wird nachher mit Dir was spielen gehen, ok, Jack?" Jack nickte und lies sich die Pasta schmecken. "Die Lasagne ist sehr gut, Chief", kaute Reid, "ja echt, Rosie", kam es von Flo, wofür sie einen schiefen Blick von Reid kassierte. Versuchte sie allen Ernstes, sich bei ihm einzuschleimen? Flo dachte wirklich, ein Versuch könnte nicht schaden und sie blinzelte Reid verführerisch an. Reid guckte immer noch grimmig und Flo fuhr mit ihrem Fuß an seinem Bein nach oben. Spencer zuckte zusammen und rutschte auf seinem Stuhl herum. Billie kicherte, "ich glaube, Du musst Flo eine "Rücksitz" Ansprache halten", sagte sie zu Hotch. "Florence liegt nicht in meinem Verantwortungsbereich, Du aber schon", antwortete Aaron. "Rücksitzansprache?" wollte Rose wissen, "lange Geschichte", wich Hotch aus.

Nachdem Billie mit Jack in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden war, näherte sich auch Flo´s Gnadenfrist dem Ende zu. "Also Missy, was ist los? Wer ist der Kerl aus dem Van und was will er von Dir? Und spar Dir um Gottes Willen dieses Unschuldsgesicht, kein Mensch fällt darauf rein." Rosslyn schaute ihre Schwester ernst an. " Du bringst nicht nur Dich in Schwierigkeiten, sondern auch einen meiner Agents, von Billie und Jack will ich erst gar nicht anfangen." Flo schluckte, "ich weis wirklich nicht wer der Mann aus dem Van ist, ich kenne hier in DC doch blos Dich." "Aber?" "Aber ich weis vielleicht, wer ihn geschickt hat." "Das ist doch schonmal ein Anfang", sagte Reid. "Ich bin ein bisschen überstürzt aus Paris weg, ich hatte Zoff mit Alain. Er ist handgreiflich geworden, also nicht im Bett, da mag ich das ganz gern, aber das gehört jetzt wohl nicht hierher", Flo war der missbilligende Blick von Hotch aufgefallen und Reid stöhnte gerade entsetzt auf. Flo´s horizontale Vorlieben waren das Letzte, was ihn jetzt interessierte. "Was ist *es*?" fragte Rose, "ich bin nicht sicher, vielleicht das Bild, das ich mitgenommen habe. Aber ich habs nicht geklaut, es war ein Geschenk von Alain!" "Ein Geschenk, das er wieder haben will", kam es von Hotch. "Wo ist es jetzt? In Ihrem Zimmer?" Flo nickte,"ich gehe es holen", sie verschwand im Obergeschoss. "Entschuldigung", sagte Rose, "sie ist schon immer so."

Ein paar Minuten später kam Flo mit der großen Papprolle wieder, die Reid schon kannte. Spencer nahm ihr die Rolle ab und lies die Leinwand herausrutschen. Zum Vorschein kam ein Landschaftsgemälde, nicht unbedingt künstlerisch wertvoll, aber auch nicht unansprechend. "Wieso genau haben Sie das Ding mitgehen lassen?" fragte Spencer ratlos. "Alain ist Kunsthändler, ich dachte, wenn er mir das Bild schenkt, wird es auch was wert sein. Ausserdem habe ich es nicht mitgehen lassen." Flo funkelte Reid wütend an. "Vielleicht hilft eine Röntgenanlyse oder eine Radiokohlenstoffdatierung. Ich kenne da jemanden an der Uni, allerdings wohl erst morgen früh." Spencer seufzte, "ich nehm das Ding mit und kümmere mich morgen darum. Nochmal wird der Typ bestimmt nicht bei mir auftauchen, ich denke bei mir ist das Bild sicher." "Ich fahre mit, zum Aufräumen", bot Flo an, "es ist das Mindeste, was ich tun kann." Flo machte ihr "ich kann kein Wässerchen trüben" Gesicht und blinzelte Reid an. Sie quetschte sich ein paar Tränchen aus den Augen, "es tut mir wirklich sehr leid", "na gut", sagte Spencer unsicher, "kommen Sie mit." Er bemerkte Rosslyns entsetzten Blick nicht und ging schon mal vor zum Wagen. "Flo, moment noch", hielt Rose ihre Schwester auf, " Alain, wie weiter? Am Besten wäre, wenn Du ein Foto hättest", Flo nickte,"Alain du Bois, Foto hab ich auch, hast Du bluetooth?" Ruckzuck hatte Rose das Bild auf ihrem blackberry. "Bin dann weg, Schwesterchen!" "Sie wird Reid mit Haut und Haaren fressen, Aaron", stöhnte Rose und Hotch grinste, "ich bin nicht sicher, ob das Reid schonmal passiert ist, er wird es aber überleben", er zog sie ansich und küsste sie, "Dich könnte ich übrigens auch mit Haut und Haaren fressen, mein Schatz", Hotch schob Rose in Richtung Couch und setzte sie rittlings auf seinen Schoß."Du bist verrückt", lachte Rosslyn und lies Aaron ihr Kleid nach oben schieben.

"Du hast Deine Bücher nach Fachgebieten und auch innerhalb der Gebiete alphabetisch geordnet?" fragte Flo, die von Spencer die gesammelten Werke gereicht bekam. "Ja, natürlich, wie sollte ich sonst sortieren?" fragte er erstaunt, "Gar nicht?" "Man kann Bücher nicht unsortiert in ein Regal stellen", Reid schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Flo hockte sich im Schneidersitz auf Reids Sofa, "Du bist viel zu unflexibel, Doc", sagte sie und musterte ihn ausgiebig von oben nach unten. Flo grinste, als Reid rot wurde. Eigentlich ist er ganz niedlich, dachte sie. Nicht ihr üblicher Typ, aber Flo war immer offen für Neues. Sie stand auf und legte die Arme um seinen Nacken. "Entspann Dich, Spencer, ich will nur ein bisschen Spass haben", fast schon automatisch legte Spencer seine Arme um Florence und erwiderte ihren Kuss ganz kurz. "Spass ist aber nicht das, was ich will, Flo", er löste sich von ihr und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Du willst mich nicht?" fragte Flo erschüttert, das war ihr noch nie passiert. "Das hab ich nicht gesagt", antwortete Reid und räumte weiter seine noch verbliebenen Bücher ein. "Okay, es gefällt dir also nicht, wenn ich so offensiv bin?" "Es gefällt mir nicht, daß Du zu jedem so offensiv bist", erwiderte Reid. "Macht mich das zum Spiesser?" "Ich weis nicht", meinte Florence nachdenklich, "macht es mich zur Schlampe?" Flo hatte sich noch nie wirklich Gedanken darüber gemacht, was andere über sie dachten. "Sowas wollte ich nicht andeuten, entschuldige bitte, Florence." "Schon gut, Doc. Rosie war immer die Anständige von uns. Wir sind nur Halbschwestern, aber das hat nie einen Unterschied gemacht. Ich hab sie immer bewundert, sie hat immer alles richtig gemacht, ausser vielleicht, Richard Baines zu heiraten. Ich hasse ihn, Doc. Er hat mich angegraben, kaum daß ich alt genug dafür war. Ich hab Rosie nie davon erzählt, Richard hat mich ein schamloses kleines Ding genannt und zugegriffen." Flo schüttelte sich, "darüber hab ich noch mit niemandem gesprochen, Spencer", "und du hast ihm geglaubt?" "Ich war achtzehn, Jungfrau, was glaubst Du wohl?" Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen; und dieses mal waren es echte. Reid schluckte und nahm sie ein bisschen unbeholfen in die Arme.

Billie hatte Durst und wollte in die Küche. Etwas verunsichert blieb sie am Treppenabsatz stehen, weil sie ihre Mutter und Hotch im Wohnzimmer hören konnte. Billie wurde rot, als sie ihre Mutter halblaut "oh Aaron" sagen hörte. Billie wollte wieder in ihr Zimmer, aber irgendwie zog es sie magisch an die Wohnzimmertür. Sie riskierte einen ganz kurzen Blick. Soweit Billie erkennen konnte, waren beide zwar angezogen, aber ihre Mum saß auf Hotchs Schoß, sie hatte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt und Hotch umfasste ihren Oberkörper. Er wiegte sie sachte hin und her und streichelte immer wieder über ihre Haare und ihren Rücken. "Ich liebe Dich, Rose", sagte er gerade und Billie zog sich leise zurück. Sie atmete schwer und musste an Kevin denken, der sie so brutal angefasst hatte. Für ihre Mum und Hotch musste das ganz anders gewesen sein, sie hatte ihre Mum noch nie so gesehen. Billie wurde von ihren Gefühlen überwältigt. Sie setzte sich auf die Treppe und fing an zu weinen.

"Daß Du mich immer wieder zu sowas überreden kannst", flüsterte Rosslyn und Hotch lachte leise, "weil Du es ganz genau so willst, wie ich", er küsste Rose wieder. "Hörst Du das?" fragte Hotch plötzlich, "da weint jemand", "das ist Billie", sagte Rosslyn und löste sich von Hotch. Sie schob ihr Kleid wieder an Ort und Stelle und streckte die Hand nach ihrem Slip aus. "ich kann nicht ohne gehen, Aaron", er reichte ihr das gewünschte, "ich fände das aber sehr aufregend" sagte er und küsste ihren Nacken.

"Schätzchen, was ist denn?" "Ach Mum", schluchzte Billie und liess sich in die Arme ihrer Mutter sinken. Rose hielt sie einfach nur fest. "Es ist alles gut, mein Schatz, ich bin ja da, ist es wegen Kevin?" Billie nickte, auf einmal war alles wieder hochgekommen. "Ich hab gerade gesehen, wie Hotch Dich festgehalten hat und gesagt hat, daß er Dich liebt, d-das war so schön und dann ist mir Kevin eingefallen und wie er mich angefasst hat", sie schluchzte wieder und Rose versuchte ihre Tochter zu beruhigen. Es kostete Rose alle Selbstbeherrschung, nicht auch zu weinen als Hotch kam und sich mit auf die Treppe setzte. "Kann ich was tun?" fragte er. "Nicht weggehen", sagte Billie und griff nach Aarons Hand. "Werde ich nicht, Billie, ganz sicher nicht."

Reid wachte auf, weil er das Gefühl hatte, unter Backsteinen begraben zu sein. Es dauerte etwas, bis er sich orientierte, er war es nicht gewohnt, sein Bett mit jemandem zu teilen. Die Backsteine entpuppten sich als Florence, die es sich auf seiner Brust bequem gemacht hatte. Sie wollte nicht alleine sein und lachend versprochen, ihre Finger bei sich zu behalten. Er dachte über Flo nach, er hatte sich geirrt, was sie betraf. Er hielt sie zuerst für oberflächlich und überspannt und gestern erkannte er, daß es da auch eine ganz andere Seite gab. Eine Seite, die sie nahezu perfekt versteckte. Was sie über den Mann ihrer Schwester erzählte, erschütterte ihn. Er fand, daß der Chief das wissen müsste, darüber wurde er später mit Flo noch sprechen. "Deine Kleine hat sich ja schnell getröstet", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme aus dem Dämmerlicht.


	14. Ganz knapp

Florence schreckte hoch und klammerte sich unwillkürlich an Reid. "Du hast aber keinen guten Tausch gemacht, Florence, seit wann stehst Du auf Milchbubis?" fragte Alain und fuchtelte mit einer Waffe herum, "Wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie? Reicht es nicht, einmal mein Appartement zu verwüsten?" Spencer setzte sich auf. "Das ist mein Ex, Spencer. Ich hab Dein blödes Bild mitgenommen, weil Du es mir geschenkt hast, aus keinem anderen Grund. Du hättest mich einfach danach fragen können, anstelle mir Deinen Gorilla auf den Hals zu hetzen." Sie warf dem zweiten Mann einen bösen Blick zu. "Wollen wir das nicht regeln wie v-vernünftige Erwachsene?" fragte Reid und schob sich schützend vor Florence. "Sie lassen das Mädchen gehen und kriegen von mir das Bild, in Ordnung?" "Ich glaube, ich nehme das Mädchen und das Bild, denkst Du nicht, Michel?" Alain schnellte vor und zerrte Flo an den Haaren aus dem Bett. "Glaubst Du, Du könntest mich einfach so verlassen, Florence?" fauchte er, "Du gehörst mir, ich sage wann Du gehst!" Er schlug Florence mitten ins Gesicht, stiess sie auf den Boden und trat ihr heftig mit dem Fuß in die Seite. Spencer hatte keine Chance, etwas zu unternehmen, Michel hielt ihn auf dem Bett fest. "Feigling", keuchte Reid, "wie kann man nur eine Frau schlagen", "Sie steht drauf, Spargeltarzan, hat sie Dir das nicht gesagt?" "Das ist nicht wahr", schluchzte Flo, "Sag nochmal, ich lüge", Alain schlug und trat wieder zu und Florence schrie auf. "Alain, hör auf, Du bringst sie ja um!" kam es panisch von Michel, "Du wirst mich nicht in einen Mord reinziehen, hast Du verstanden? Kunstdiebstahl und Einbruch sind eine Sache, Mord eine andere", "Sie haben recht", mischte sich Reid ein, "noch kommen aus der Sache relativ unbeschadet raus, Michel, aber wenn Ihr Partner durchdreht, kann Ihnen keiner mehr helfen. Haben Sie schon überlegt, das er vielleicht keine Zeugen zurück lassen will?" Michel schaute verunsichert zwischen Reid und Alain hin und her. "Merkst Du nicht, was der hier abzieht? Der will uns gegeneinander ausspielen, das sind nur Psychotricks", wiegelte Alain ab, "fessel den Kerl ans Bett, mach schon", in diesem Augenblick klingelte Reids Handy. "Wer ist Hotch?" fragte Alain nach einem Blick auf das Display, "mein Boss, wenn ich da nicht rangehe, wird er misstrauisch", Alain zögerte kurz, "na gut, aber pass auf, was Du sagst", er hielt Flo die Waffe an die Schläfe, "und Du bist still", schnauzte er die weinende Frau an. "Hi Hotch, nein, ich weiss noch nichts Neues, ich hab Prof. Foyet noch nicht erreicht, ich hab mit seiner Sekretärin gesprochen, ich habe es extrem dringend gemacht. Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen, bis später."

Rose deckte gerade den Frühstückstisch, als Hotch ins Esszimmer stürmte. "Reid hat Probleme, ruf Jones vom Washington PD an und schicke ihn zu Reids Wohnung, aber er soll die Musik auslassen, Reid und Florence haben ungebetenen Besuch." Hotch hatte Reids Hinweis auf Foyet sofort verstanden. "Du gehst nicht ohne mich, Aaron", sagte Rosslyn, nahm ihre Waffe aus den Safe und steckte sie ins Holster. "Billie!" "Ja Mum?" Rosslyns Tochter raste die Treppe herunter, "Du gibst auf Jack acht, wir müssen weg!" "Wegen Flo und Spencer?" Hotch nickte, "ich passe auf Deine Mum auf, okay?" sagte er, als er sah wie heftig Billie ihre Mutter umklammerte. "Gehen wir", Rose küsste ihre Tochter auf die Stirn.

"Sag ihm doch wo das Bild ist, Spencer, bitte", flehte Flo, "er tut mir so weh", tatsächlich hielt Alain sie wie in einem Schraubstock an ihrem Oberarm. "Wir sind tot, wenn ich das mache, Flo", versuchte Reid zu erklären und hoffte, daß sich Hotch beeilen würde, Florence würde nicht mehr lange durchhalten, sie war ausser sich vor Angst. "Ich werd ihr gleich noch ein bisschen mehr weh tun, wenn Du nicht endlich redest, Milchbubi", Alain verlor mehr und mehr die Kontrolle über sich, er riss Flo´s Bluse auf und drückte ihr einen brutalen Kuss auf die Lippen. Reid zerrte an seinen Handschellen, gegen den stabilen Bettpfosten hatte er aber keine Chance. "Das reicht jetzt", unterbrach Michel Alains Aktion," mach was Du willst, aber ich hau jetzt hier ab. Mir wird das zu heiss, Du hast ja nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank!" Michel verliess fluchtartig Reids Wohnung;

... und starrte unvermittelt in die gezogenen Waffen von zwei FBI Leuten und drei Officers des Washington PD´s. Automatisch hob er die Hände, "Alain ist noch da drin und er ist nicht gut drauf" Rose packte den Mann am Kragen und stiess ihn ruppig an die gegenüberliegende Wand, "was ist mit den Geiseln? Ich schwör Dir, die gucken alle weg, wenn ich abdrücke", Rose sprach ganz leise, sie hatte ihren Unterarm an seiner Kehle und presste ihm die SIG an seine Weichteile, ihr war speiübel, sie hatte keinen Nerv für Spielereien. "Der Dürre ist ans Bett gefesselt und die Kleine hat ganz schön was einstecken müssen." Drinnen schrie Florence gerade wieder auf. "Er hat eine Kanone", gab Michel noch eine Information preis, er wollte soviel Boden wie möglich gut machen. "Das reicht jetzt", sagte Jones, "Sie sind verhaftet und haben das Recht zu Schweigen. Alles was Sie jetzt sagen, kann und wird vor Gericht gegen Sie verwendet werden. Sie haben das Recht auf einen Anwalt, wenn Sie sich keinen leisten können, wird Ihnen vom Gericht einer gestellt werden. Haben Sie Ihre Rechte verstanden?" "Michel nickte, "nehmen Sie mich einfach mit, ok?" Er ging offensichtlich davon aus, daß Rose Ernst machen würde.

Morgan und Rossi nahmen immer zwei Stufen auf einmal, auf dem Weg zu Reids Appartement. Auf dem Gang begegnete ihnen Officer Brown mit dem handzahmen Michel. "Einer ist nach wie vor drin und hat ein Mädchen und einen Ihrer Leute als Geisel", erklärte Brown auf Rossis Nachfrage. "Verdammter Mist", fluchte Morgan, "wir müssen unbedingt da rein."

Alain war indes die Unruhe auf dem Hausflur nicht entgangen. "Was ist da los?" Er drückte Flo dicht auf den Boden, "wenn Du Dich bewegst, bist Du tot, hast Du das verstanden?" Flo nickte, "ich hab Dich nicht gehört", sagte Alain böse. "Ich b-bin t-tot, wenn ich m-mich bewege", stotterte Florence unter Tränen. In Reid krampfte sich alles zusammen, als er sie so sah. Alain ging zum Fenster und in diesem Augenblick trat Morgan die Tür ein.

Fünf Minuten später lag Alain du Bois, bzw. Allan van Szandt, wie er richtig hiess, in Handschellen gefesselt auf dem Boden. Garcia war in der Interpol-Datei fündig geworden, van Szandt war Holländer, gesuchter Kunstdieb und hatte mehrere Vorstrafen wegen gefährlicher Körperverletzung. Rosslyn kniete bei ihrer Schwester und Hotch befreite Reid von den Handschellen. Morgan zog van Szandt hoch und übergab ihn Det. Jones. "Wie gehts Dir pretty Boy?", fragte er Reid besorgt. "Mir gehts gut, kümmert Euch um Florence, er hat ihr wirklich weh getan." Flo weinte immer noch hemmungslos, Rose hatte keine Chance, ihre Schwester auch nur ansatzweise zu beruhigen. Sie liess den Notarzt seine Arbeit machen. Rose lehnte sich an die Wand und rutschte im Zeitlupentempo nach unten. "Alles in Ordnung, Chief?" fragte Rossi, "nichts ist in Ordnung, Dave", sagte Rose leise.

"Erst Billie und dann Florence, wann hört das auf, Aaron?" fragte Rosslyn im Wartebereich des Krankenhauses. "Ich weis es nicht, Honey", Hotch nahm sie in den Arm. "Mrs. Baines?" "Ja, wie geht es meiner Schwester?" Rose drehte sich in Richtung des Arztes. "Miss Evans hat schwere Prellungen im Gesicht erlitten und sie hat sich auf der linken Seite die Dritte und Vierte Rippe gebrochen. Sie steht unter Schock, wir haben sie sediert und sie schläft jetzt. Vor Morgen früh macht es keinen Sinn, sie zu besuchen. Sie sollten nach Hause gehen und sich etwas ausruhen." Der Arzt warf einen prüfenden Blick auf Rosslyn, "sie sollten besonders auf sich aufpassen, Mrs. Baines", ermahnte er sie und ging wieder in Richtung Florence. "Ich werde trotzdem hierbleiben", sagte Reid und machte Anstalten, dem Arzt zu folgen. Rose legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm, "nichts hiervon ist Ihre Schuld, Spencer, Sie konnten nichts tun. Flo sucht sich regelmässig die falschen Männer aus." "Dann sollten Sie vielleicht einmal Ihren Ex-Mann fragen, warum das so ist!" Wütend machte Spencer sich los und verschwand in Flo´s Zimmer. Rosslyn schaute ihm ratlos hinterher, was war ihr da entgangen? "Das solltet ihr nicht jetzt klären", sagte Hotch, "der Arzt hat recht, Du siehst furchtbar aus. Reid wird hierbleiben und auf Florence aufpassen. Wir fahren heim, Billie macht sich bestimmt Sorgen." Was Hotch nicht sagte, war: ich mach mir auch Sorgen um Dich, er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, daß ihm Rose etwas verschwieg und fragte sich, warum sie ihm nicht vertraute. Hatte er etwas gesagt oder getan, was sie falsch aufgefasst hatte? Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was das gewesen sein konnte.


	15. Die richtige Person?

**Happy new year !**

"Du weisst, daß ich Dich liebe und Du über alles mit mir reden kannst, oder?" fragte Aaron sie deshalb im Auto. "Natürlich", sagte Rose irritiert, "warum tust Du es dann nicht?" Hotch sah sie forschend an und Rosslyn fühlte sich unter Druck gesetzt. "Hör auf, mich zu profilen, Aaron", sagte sie schärfer als beabsichtigt. "Lässt Du jetzt den Boss raus?" schnauzte Hotch zurück, "Du würdest nicht wirklich wollen, daß ich den Boss rauskehre, ich bin nicht dahin gekommen, wo ich jetzt bin, weil ich so ein nettes Ding bin." Rose klang jetzt ziemlich bossy. "Vielleicht hab ich mich in Dir getäuscht, Rosslyn, bisher habe ich Dich nicht für jemanden wie Strauss gehalten." Wie kannst Du mich und Strauss auf die gleiche Stufe stellen?" fragte sie entsetzt. "Das tue ich doch gar nicht!" "Nein? Dann muss ich Probleme mit meinem Gehör haben." "Vielleicht hörst Du auch nur das was Du hören willst, Rose", sagte Hotch leise. "Worum geht es hier, Aaron? Ich will mich nicht mit Dir streiten und es tut mir leid, ich bin eigentlich keine Zicke. Aber Du hast recht. Wir müssen über etwas reden. Aber nicht hier im Wagen Aaron, bitte." "Reden ist alles was ich wollte, Rosslyn. Ich hatte auch nicht die Absicht, mir Dir zu streiten."

"Hatten wir gerade so etwas wie einen Ehekrach?" fragte Rosslyn nach einer Weile. "Ich glaube schon", sagte Hotch, hielt an der roten Ampel und fasste nach Rosslyns Hand. Sie lehnte sich zu Aaron hinüber und küsste ihn, "Ich liebe Dich, Aaron, Du hast keinen Grund an mir zu zweifeln."

Morgan betrat leise Florence´s Krankenzimmer. Reid saß auf einem Besucherstuhl und las der schlafenden Flo etwas vor. "Hey, pretty Boy", flüsterte Derek, "wie gehts Ihr?" Reid schüttelte den Kopf, "nicht besonders, der Arzt hat sie ruhig gestellt. Habt Ihr ihn eingelocht?" "Was denkst Du wohl? Die Holländer haben schon einen Auslieferungsantrag gestellt, die suchen den Kerl schon jahrelang. Das Bild ist wahrscheinlich ein Picasso, van Szandt hat es vor einem halben Jahr einem privaten Kunstsammler geklaut und einfach übermalt. Er dachte wohl, bei Flo wäre das Ding sicher. Dir liegt was an Ihr, oder?" "Es war furchtbar, als Alain sie geschlagen hat, Morgan. Sie hat so geschrien und geweint. Sie ist ein liebenswerter Mensch, Derek, sie hat das nicht verdient." "Steiger Dich in die Sache nicht so rein, Kleiner, Du kennst sie kaum." "Ich glaube nicht, daß Du das beurteilen kannst, Morgan", sagte Reid steif und las halblaut weiter. Morgan hatte den Hinweis verstanden und ging.

"Jack? Billie?" rief Hotch als er die Haustür aufmachte. "Ist keiner da?" wollte Rose wissen, "sieht fast so aus", er ging in die Küche, "ich mach uns Tee, in Ordnung?" "Ja bitte", Rose zog die Schuhe aus und ihr Blick fiel auf den Zettel am Garderobenspiegel, "sie sind auf dem Spielplatz, Aaron", sie ging zu Hotch in die Küche und setzte sich auf den Barhocker an der Theke. Aaron reichte ihr die Tasse und strich Rose über die Wange, "egal was es ist, Rosie, wir schaffen das", Rosslyn atmete tief durch und stellte die Tasse auf die Theke. "Ich weiss nicht, wie ich Dir das jetzt sagen soll, Billie wird mir das wahrscheinlich jahrelang aufs Butterbrot schmieren. Ich hab ihr einen endlosen Vortrag über "safer sex" gehalten und selber keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet." Hotch brauchte einen langen Moment, bis er verstand, was Rose gerade gesagt hatte. "Wie lange weisst Du es schon?" "Seit ein paar Tagen, ich bin auf der Konferenz umgekippt und zum Arzt gegangen. Ich musste erstmal selbst begreifen, daß ich schwanger bin und die Sache mit Billie hat es nicht unbedingt einfacher gemacht." Rose fing an zu weinen, "es tut mir leid, Aaron, ich kann verstehen, wenn Du das Baby nicht willst", sie schluchzte laut. "Du bist so ein Schaf, Rosslyn, wie kommst Du nur darauf, ich könnte das Baby nicht wollen? Es ist unser Kind, Deines und meines", Hotch wischte ihr die Tränen weg und hielt sie ganz fest. Ganz objektiv betrachtet hielt sich Hotch auch an Rose fest. Er war geschockt, überrascht, überwältigt. Hotch hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber niemals mit einer Neuigkeit wie dieser. Er konnte verstehen, daß sich Rosslyn erst selber damit auseinandersetzten musste. Er hatte einen Kloß im Hals und die Freude darüber, noch einmal Vater zu werden, schlug über Hotch zusammen wie eine riesige Welle.

"Wir sind wieder da!" schrie Jack, "hör auf zu kitzeln, Billie", kicherte er und Billie lachte laut, als Jack quietschte. Sie warf einen Blick in die Küche und schaute erschreckt auf Hotch und ihre Mutter, ihre Mum hatte geweint und Hotch sah irgendwie auch so aus. "Geh Dir gleich mal die Hände waschen, Jacko", sie schaute Rose fragend an, "ist was mit Tante Flo? Ich bin alt genug, was ist?" "Florence liegt im Krankenhaus, Billie. Sie ist nicht so schwer verletzt, aber sie braucht Ruhe und sie kommt wieder in Ordnung." erklärte Hotch, "Ist das alles? Mum?" Billie war misstrauisch und fragte nochmal nach. "Nicht ganz, aber darüber können wir nachher reden", antwortete Rose. "Daddy!" Jack hüpfte auf seinen Vater zu, "hi, Billies Mum!" Rosslyn schmunzelte, Jack hielt energisch an der Anrede fest, ein Rose oder Rosie kam ihm nicht über die Lippen. "Hi Jack", sie verstrubbelte seine Haare, "wie war es auf dem Spielplatz?" "Gaaanz toll, jetzt hab ich aber ganz total viel Hunger", "Da können wir was machen, Großer", sagte Hotch, "Pfannkuchen?" "Mit Würstchen drin?" versicherte sich Jack bei seinem Vater. "Da müssen wir Rosie fragen, ob sie welche hat", "klar hab ich Würstchen, Jack. Ich weis doch, daß Du sie magst." Antwortete Rose und wollte die Zutaten aus dem Schrank holen. Hotch schüttelte den Kopf, "Du nicht. Leg Dich ein bisschen hin und ruh Dich aus." Rosslyn schaute ein wenig zweifelnd. "Schon gut, Billies Mum, Dad kann Pfannkuchen machen." sagte Jack fürsorglich und tätschelte Roses Hand. "Wir sollten die Männer in der Küche machen lassen, Mum", sagte Billie, schob ihre Mutter aus der Küche und begleitete sie ins Schlafzimmer. "Und jetzt will ich wissen, warum Du geweint hast", sagte Billie und hörte sich genau so an wie ihre Mutter. "Das waren nur die Hormone, Schatz." "So ein Blödsinn, Du bist gerade mal vierzig", Billie war kein Fachmann, aber die Wechseljahre waren was für alte Frauen. "Denkst Du auch, ich bin noch jung genug für ein Baby?" "Verarsch mich nicht, Mum", stiess Billie hervor und machte große Augen, "in Echt?" Rose nickte, "wir hatten das nicht geplant Billie, aber Aaron und ich freuen uns sehr." "Wir könnten den Dachboden ausbauen, dann kann ich umziehen und der Zwerg kann mein Zimmer haben." Billie machte schon ihre eigenen Pläne. Sie umarmte ihre Mutter, "ich freu mich für Euch und Hotch hat recht, Du musst Dich ausruhen damit es dem Zwerg gutgeht", sie schüttelte Rose das Kissen auf. "Ich bleibe, bis Du eingeschlafen bist, Mum."

Spencer merkte, daß Flo unruhig wurde. "Florence? Es ist alles gut, ich bin da", Spencer streichelte ihre Hand, "Doc? Wo ist Alain? Mein Gesicht tut so weh", "wir haben Alain verhaftet, Flo, er tut Dir nichts mehr." "Er hat mir wehgetan, Spencer, ich habs doch nicht böse gemeint", Flo fing wieder an zu weinen und Reid drückte den Notfallknopf. Die Schwester erschien augenblicklich. "Eigentlich sollte sie schlafen bis morgen früh", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll zu Spencer und gab Flo noch eine weitere Dosis Beruhigungsmittel. "Bleib bei mir, Spencer", flüsterte sie, bevor sie wieder einschlief. Spencer musste daran denken, was Derek im Flugzeug gesagt hatte, daß nicht automatisch alles gut wird, selbst wenn man die richtige Person findet. Reid war sich nicht sicher, ob Flo "seine" richtige Person war, es fühlte sich aber verdammt so an.

"Daddy, der Pfannkuchen ist schwa-harz", beschwerte sich Jack, "ich hab doch Billies Mum gesagt, Du kannst Pfannkuchen", "Rosies Herd ist anders als unserer, Jack", versuchte sich Hotch aus der Affäre zu ziehen und entsorgte bereits den zweiten Versuch im Mülleimer. "Ich glaube, das mach lieber ich", grinste Billie, nachdem sie einen Blick auf das Maleur geworfen hatte. "Anscheinend gibts aber Sachen, die Du besser kannst als Pfannkuchen machen", Billies grinsen wurde noch ein wenig breiter und Hotch wurde klar, daß sie es wusste. "Ist es für Dich in Ordnung?" fragte er. "Ich bin sehr gern große Schwester, einen kleinen Bruder hab ich ja quasi schon." Billie umarmte Hotch und er erwiderte die Umarmung herzlich. "Danke, Billie, Du bist ein fantastisches Mädchen, weisst Du das?" "Sag mir was, was ich noch nicht weis", lachte Billie und griff zur Pfanne. Wenige Minuten später zauberte sie ein perfektes Exemplar von Pfannkuchen auf Jacks Teller. "Der sieht gut aus", sagte Jack, nachdem Hotch das Würstchen eingewickelt hatte. Dann fiel Jack noch etwas ein, "wird Billie meine richtige Schwester sein, Daddy?" "Möchtest Du das denn?" fragte Hotch, Jack nickte, "ich hab Billie lieb", "ich hab Dich auch lieb, Jack", Billie streichelte Jack über den Kopf, "Dann werde ich das mal mit Billies Mum besprechen", Hotch lächelte als er das sagte.


	16. nach Atlanta?

Florence wachte auf, weil sie geträumt hatte. Von Alain, den Schlägen und den Schmerzen, von den sie jetzt merkte, daß die kein Traum waren. Sie sah einen Mann im Halbdunklen sitzen, Spencer? Flo versuchte sich aufzurichten und stöhnte, "Scheisse, tut das weh", "Florence? Gehts Dir gut?" Ja, dachte Flo, das ist Spencer und er hört sich sehr besorgt an. "Ich glaube, ich lebe noch, Doc, nicht Dein Verdienst. Warum hast Du ihm nicht einfach gesagt, wo das verfluchte Ding ist? Hast Du wirklich gedacht, der macht uns kalt?" "Mit wie vielen Sadisten hattest Du schon zu tun, Flo? Mit einem? Bei mir waren es so viele, daß ich mit dem Zählen aufgehört habe. Alain war dabei vollkommen die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Er hätte uns umgebracht, das ist so sicher, wie das Amen in der Kirche. Glaubst Du mir das?" fragte er eindringlich, es war ihm wichtig, daß sie es verstand. "Vielleicht", "vielleicht reicht mir nicht, Flo." "So wie Du nicht nur ein bisschen Spass haben willst?" Reid stöhnte, "Du willst diese Diskussion wieder anfangen?" "Nein, ich finde nur, es gibt viele Dinge, die Dir nicht reichen, Spencer. Warum ist das so? Perfektion ist langweilig, Doc, hat Dir das noch keiner gesagt?" "Morgan hat gesagt, wir müssen was aus dem Grau machen", Flo verstand nur Bahnhof, "aus welchem Grau?" "Die Welt ist nicht nur schwarz oder weiss, es liegt an uns, was wir aus dem Grau machen", sagte Spencer. "Du bist noch komischer als ich", resümierte Florence und war sich nicht sicher, ob das jetzt eine gute Sache war. Sie mochte Reid, weil er anders war, wie ihre bisherigen Eroberungen. Sie fand es süß, wenn er rot wurde, was eigentlich fast immer der Fall war und es war ein gutes Gefühl gewesen einfach so in seinen Armen einzuschlafen. "Wenn ich hier raus bin, werde ich zu meinen Eltern nach Atlanta fahren. Und zu Richard." sagte Flo entschlossen. "Du willst ihn konfrontieren?" Florence nickte," und ich möchte, daß Du mit mir kommst."

Reid hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, daß das jetzt die Stelle im Horrorfilm war, bei der die dumme Blonde in den Keller ging, um nachzusehen, woher die komischen Geräusche kamen. Eine ganz miese Idee. Reid sagte trotzdem ja.

Rosslyn erwachte, als es draussen gerade dämmerte. Aaron hatte sich an ihren Rücken geschmiegt und seinen Arm schützend über ihren Bauch gelegt. Sie spürte seinen Atem an ihrem Nacken und seufzte zufrieden. "Geht es Dir gut?" fragte Aaron besorgt, er hatte sofort gemerkt, daß Rose wach war. "Ich bin glücklich, Aaron", sagte Rose leise und drehte sich zu ihm um, "Du wirst mich jetzt nicht die nächsten sechs Monate wie ein rohes Ei behandeln, versprichst Du mir das?" "Das wird schwierig", brummte Aaron und streichelte zärtlich Rosslyns Bauch, " schliesslich kriegst Du einen kleinen Hotchner", Rose kicherte, "und wenn da eine kleine Baines drin ist?" "Hm", machte Aaron, "mir ist beides recht, aber ein kleines Mädchen wäre perfekt", er küsste Rose und seine Hände wanderten von ihrem Bauch zu ganz anderen Regionen. Rose stöhnte leise auf, "nicht aufhören", Hotch jagte Schauer durch ihren Körper und sie presste sich an seine Hüfte. Er lachte leise, "Du bist ganz schön gierig, Mum", er zog ihr das kurze Nachthemd und das Höschen aus. Rose lächelte, als seine Boxer fielen und er vorsichtig in sie hineinglitt. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, wie gut es sich anfühlte, angekommen zu sein, angekommen in ihrer kleinen Patchwork Familie, Aaron, Jack, Billie und der Zwerg, der da in ihr wuchs.

t.b.c...?

**So, das ist jetzt das vorläufige Ende der Geschichte. Es gibt aber da noch lose Enden. Hat Spencer recht mit seiner Vorahnung? Werden Hotch und Rose glückliche Eltern?**

**Wäre schon, wenn Ihr mir ein Feedback dalassen würdet, ob ihr wissen möchtet, was weiter passiert. Ich möchte mich aber auf jeden Fall schon mal fürs Mitlesen bedanken.**


End file.
